Ill Met at Midnight
by Xaphrin
Summary: Midna was expecting to return to the Twilight Kingdom, but the Great Sages refused her return, requiring her to complete a new quest. Now, she and Link must find out what that quest could be and why it is so important. Link and Midna
1. Chapter 1

**Ill Met at Midnight**

"The stars fell before they even had a chance to shine."

Link stopped pushing food around his plate and looked up at the princess, an expression between confusion and weariness sewn onto his face. The last battle had taken a toll on his body, but even worse was the destruction of the mirror. He wasn't sure why everything hit him so hard. Any other battle would have been hard on his body, but this battle had been hardest on his soul, and he wasn't sure why.

Zelda ignored his silence. "It's hard to believe that it's over… and we're sitting here in this funny little inn." She had invited Link for dinner, but after the destruction of the palace, they were forced to stay at the inn in Castle Town.

"You were so brave, Link…"

"Mm." Link didn't want to talk, or more precisely, he didn't want to talk about _that._ He'd talk about anything else before that.

"You don't want to talk… do you?" Zelda wasn't stupid, she knew that this wasn't Link's usual self. It hurt her to know that he was refusing to open up, as he normally would.

He saw her disappointed expression and felt his heart tug. He didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted a few moments to brood by himself. "It's nothing personal, Princess, but I… I _can't_ talk about it." He turned back to relocating food.

Zelda sighed. "I see."

The rest of the dinner was silent and awkward, Zelda and Link both just pushing food around their plates and sighing. Zelda was of course worried about Link, and Link just wanted to go home and disappear. It wasn't until they were outside, wandering the emptying streets, that Link began to speak, albeit with _some_ provoking.

"I know what you're thinking."

"Do you?" There was a slight edge in his voice, something he hadn't meant to come out, and when he looked up he saw the princess frown slightly.

"You miss her…" She continued, choosing to ignore his tone.

He shrugged slightly, trying to remain nonchalant. She was bringing up the thing he didn't want to talk about.

"You spent so much time with her, it would be impossible to think you weren't attached."

"I know." There was a pause. "But… she left so abruptly… I…" He trailed off, eyes looking anywhere but Zelda's. She was clawing at fresh, open wounds, and it was beginning to hurt. Link just wanted to ignore everything that happened, "Forget about it."

"Link…"

"Princess…" He wanted to be delicate, but at this moment he felt frustrated. It was like a puzzle he couldn't figure out. There was no set norm, no pattern for him to follow. He was just running around, randomly putting and pulling pieces in and out of their places. "I appreciate the concern, but I feel that this is something I must work out on my own."

Zelda nodded, her eyes looking up at the stars. "I imagined it would be so." She reached into a small purse she was holding. "This is for you, Link… incase you should need it." She placed a parcel into his palm.

"Is this…" Link peeled away the black velvet, and there, shining in the moonlight, was a small shard of etched glass. No more than a few inches in size, but more important to Link than he initially realized.

"It was the largest piece in the chamber… I thought it would be important to give to you." She allowed a small smile creep across her lips. "I can see I was right."

"Princess…" Link wasn't sure what to say or do, so he just remained silently shocked.

Zelda nodded calmly, as if understanding his predicament. "It's getting late, Link… I think it's time you head home. But remember that you are always welcome back to the castle."

"Thank you…"

The princess then stepped forward and enveloped him in a hug. Link was stunned for a moment, but wrapped his arms around her waist. He was surprised at how sweet she smelled, like the lilacs that bloomed in spring in Ordon. It brought up so many memories, some of home and some of Zelda. Link began to think that if things had turned out differently perhaps his heart would have still held a spot for Zelda. But one cannot change history, only the future.

"Please be safe, Link." She looked him in the eyes firmly as she pulled away. "I wouldn't want to lose our hero just yet."

"I will, Princess…" Link bowed politely to Zelda before walking to the outside of Castle Town, where Epona was munching on some grass, waiting for him. He took a deep breath, the fresh, cool night air stinging his throat. It felt good to be free again, to be able to do what he wanted to do. The only problem was that Link wasn't sure what he wanted to do. His great quest was over, and now it was time to return to Ordon and continue his career as a farm hand. This typically wouldn't have bothered Link, except there was something missing from his life.

He sighed, and reached into his pocket to touch the shard Zelda had given him. It was odd how such a small object brought him such hope, and such pain. He knew that he could never again piece together the mirror, and it humbled him.

'Maybe…' he thought, 'I can't do everything… even if I wish I could.'

Link looked up at the stars, watching them move slowly as Epona sauntered back to Ordon. "The stars fell before they even had a chance to shine…"

- - -

"AIIII!"

A bundle of blue, black, and golden-red was hurled from a seemingly innocent stone slab. It rolled on the floor, before coming to a halt within the diamond-like dust of the shards of the mirror. The bundle moved with a groan, and then slowly stood up, shaking her cloak free of the shards. There was a confused pause, before she spoke in disbelief.

"I… I was refused… from my _own_ kingdom." Midna couldn't believe it, she had worked so hard to defeat Zant, to defeat Ganondorf, to finally return her kingdom to normal… and now she was _refused_. She was spat back into the world of light like some kind of disease; something her own world didn't want.

_Princess…_

'Oh no…' Eyes the color of sunset rolled toward the sky. 'This is _their_ doing…' Tall, hazy blue statues came to life and circled around Midna, gazing at her stoically.

_We apologize for your inconvenience… but we, The Great Sages, have decided that your quest is not over. You must remain here, in the world of light until you have completed it._

'They always speak in riddles, the old farts…' Midna tried to look regal, but her blood was running too hotly through her veins to ignore it. These Sages were beginning to stick their wise noses into business that wasn't theirs. She had gone through so many hardships to save her world, and now her world was going to go on without her rule. What was the point of putting the mirror back together, if she wasn't going to be allowed back into her kingdom?

"What _is_ my quest then?" She hissed the question out, hoping she didn't kill one of them… again.

_That is your quest. To find out what your reason for being here is…_

'Oh no… these idiots. They don't have a clue what my quest it, do they? They just shoved me back into the world of light to watch me suffer… that would be like them.' She released a low growl as the sages began to fade away.

_Remember, Princess, "The stars fell before they even had a chance to shine."_

_- - -_

_AN:_ I haven't actually finished this game yet, but I watched my boyfriend do so (I realized I play games for the story, and that's about it... also, I have trouble with the Wii analog stick, it's touchy comaped to the PS2, so I just watched my boyfriend play, so I didn't have to watch myself fail), so if I get a few things wrong either correct me politely, or shut up.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you feel the need to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ill Met at Midnight**

_Chapter Two_

- - -

"The stars fell… what does that mean anyway?!" Midna growled. Because of the destruction of the mirror, her magic no longer worked and she was unable to warp anywhere. This meant that she had to use more conventional methods. Right now, Midna was seated atop a foul smelling hog-like beast that she'd stolen from a Bullblin who thought it wise to cross her. The beast wasn't particularly smart or fast, and because of this evening had fallen before she had a chance to get out of the desert.

"I swear I'll kill those bastards again and again should I ever get the chance…" She hissed breath through her teeth, but was beginning to find it exhausting to be continuously angry. It was still a long ride to Hyrule, where Midna decided to start this god-awful "quest". She figured if anyone might have an ounce of discernible information, it would be Princess Zelda, and she has to see her right away. This return wasn't going to be easy, there would still be enemies lurking about, and even worse were robbers and bandits. Without her powers, Midna didn't have a lot of options except to fight hand to hand, which she wasn't very good at.

She sighed and thought for a moment of Link and his warrior's prowess. He hadn't really crossed her mind since the Sages decided it important to stick their nose in her business. She could, if she wanted, go and see Link… maybe he would be able to help her. Midna shook her head and sighed, it was impossible to think that. She knew, simply from being around him, that Link was in love with Zelda. Asking him to help her would be like clawing at an open wound. Midna wouldn't be able to bear the weight of her emotions for very long.

"Part of me wishes I would have told him the truth…" She shook her head again, and sighed. "It doesn't matter now. I'm sure he's snuggling up to Zelda's affection." The beast stopped for a moment to sniff at some sand, and Midna clicked her heels. It grunted, and began sauntering off again.

The sun began to rise, and Midna found she was nearing the edge of the desert. However, it was still another full day's ride to Hyrule, but at least she had gotten a good head start.

"Thank the Gods."

- - -

Zelda had just finished her supper, and was about to approve the plans for the rebuilding of the castle, when a major commotion came from the inn's courtyard. She paused for a moment and looked out the window, amazed at what she saw.

It was Princess Midna.

In all her blazing, angry glory.

"WHAT!? YOU are not going to get in my way! I swear to the Gods, if I don't see Princess Zelda in thirty seconds, heads will roll! I've traveled all the way from Gerudo desert to see her, I smell like hog, I've been hunted, chased, and attacked, _and_ I haven't had anything to eat for TWO days. For the love of your life, get out of my way!" She raised a fist and glared every guard in the eye.

The regal and exotic-looking princess was ranting like a mad-woman, and Princess Zelda was torn between complete shock and giggles. If there was another person who could ever raise hell like Midna, Zelda never wanted to meet her.

"Captain!" Zelda called out the window, her voice loud and firm. Every eye turned up to the tallest balcony and was surprised at the command of the princess. "I will have you escort the princess of Twilight up to my chambers immediately!"

"T-The…"

Midna raised her chin and simply pushed past the guards to the captain. "Ahem?"

"Yes, Your Highnesses!"

Zelda finally let a small giggle escape at the absurdity of the whole situation. She then turned to one of her chamber maids. "Belise, will you please draw Princess Midna a bath? I have a feeling that she wasn't lying about smelling like a hog." The maiden nodded and bowed, while retreating into an enjoining room.

Zelda sunk onto one of her sofas and thought for a long moment, a sudden fear rising in her chest. There had to be something wrong, otherwise why would Midna be back in the land of the Light? Had the mirror _not_ been destroyed? Did this mean that Ganondorf wasn't killed? Did it mean Zant was still alive and ruling in the land of Twilight? What was going on? This was such an unexpected turn of events and Zelda wasn't quite sure how to take it.

"Princess?"

A foul stench filled the room, and Zelda was torn from her thoughts to the cloaked figure in the doorway. The captain of her guards looked as though he were torn between fear and disgust of the princess behind him. She nodded in acceptance of "a job well done".

"Thank you, Captain." He bolted.

"Princess Zelda…" Midna suddenly felt ashamed of her appearance and looked away, knowing this was not exactly the best circumstances. "I apologize for this meeting… and how I look."

"Midna, do not worry. A bath has been drawn for you, come." The two princesses walked into the elaborate bathing chamber, and Zelda's maids helped Midna undress. It was at this time that Zelda began to see Midna's true beauty. She was slender, yet curvy, and her light blue skin and red hair and eyes seemed to suit her well. It was no wonder Link had affections for her.

"If I may ask," Zelda began, after Midna was seated in the bath and the maids were scrubbing the stench away, "why are you here? Or, more precisely, how did you get here? I thought you destroyed the mirror."

Midna snorted, her golden eyes rolling to the ceiling. "If I knew what was going on, Zelda, I would let you know…" She paused for a moment, to try to regain her composure, before beginning again. "I had stepped through the mirror and felt the magic pull me toward Twilight, but then another force pulled me back. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the floor of the Mirror Chamber, and the Sages decided to stick their wrinkly, old butts into my business, and sent me on some quest. Which, by the way, I have no idea what it is!" She splashed a little water on the floor in her fit.

Zelda seemed puzzled for a moment. "The Sages? Did they say anything strange to you?"

Midna shrugged. "Something about how 'the stars fell before they even had a chance to shine'." She looked up at Zelda. "Why?"

"I'm wondering, incase they were speaking in riddles." She paused. "That's _very_ strange… I remember saying something to that effect to Link. I just think it's odd that the exact words were used." Zelda noticed the significant change in Midna's posture at the mention of Link. It was clear that she had the same attraction to Link that he held for her. Zelda let a small smile creep to her lips, feeling whimsical at the idea of love.

"So… you see Link?" Midna played with a few of the bubbles in the soapy water.

Zelda nodded, trying to keep her face calm and placid. It seemed near impossible when she knew what she was doing. She knew that she was painting a picture of love and affection between her and Link, even though the image was false. "We had dinner the other night."

"Oh." Pause. "Is he still here?"

Zelda shook her head, still fighting to keep the smile down. "He returned to Ordon two days ago. It's almost harvest season and he had to get back to the village."

"Right." The maids began to wash her long, red-gold hair. "I'm just wondering… but that's not why I came here." Midna looked Zelda right in the eyes with fierce determination. "Princess, I need to know everything you might know, or might be able to help me with. I _have_ to get back to the Twilight realm. I have to reconstruct the kingdom, and I can't just ignore my people. What am I going to do?"

Zelda knew immediately that this was probably a bigger problem than she could deal with. This concerned an entirely different world, a whole slew of people, old unknown magicks, and even the princess of Twilight. If Zelda stuck her nose and powers into this mess, she could possibly screw up the whole world. Not to mention Midna and her kingdom.

Her face showed signs of confusion and frustration. "I'm not sure what to tell you."

Midna sighed. "I'm not sure I know what I want to hear." The maids pulled her out of the water, and began to dry her off. "This is too difficult for me to handle on my own, that's why I came to you. I'm just… I'm lost. I haven't a clue about what should be my next step, I have no powers, and I barely remember how to fight."

Blue eyes lit up at the mention of fighting. She had a very obscure idea, one that might actually work. "Maybe it's not me you were supposed to go to."

Her blue skin turned purple with a blush. "What?"

"I'm not the one who fought with you. I'm not the one who spent all that time with you, and your magick, and even in your own kingdom. Even though I may have power, I'm not the Chosen Hero." Zelda stood up, after they had dressed Midna in a robe.

"But… I…" Midna looked away. "I suppose you're right."

Zelda kept a look of satisfaction on her face. "Then it's settled, tomorrow you will ride to Ordon and seek out Link. I'll even give you my favorite stallion."

"Princess, I can't accept that. I'll go on foot."

"Without Link's sword?"

Midna growled, knowing she was defeated. "Never mind."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ill Met at Midnight**

_Chapter Three_

- - -

"Oi! Look who's back!"

Link forced a smile as he and Epona walked into town at a leisurely pace. He began to wish that he'd come back during the night, so he didn't have to see their faces. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to see everyone, he just didn't want to see them right then.

"Nice to see ya boy!" Mayor Bo looked as proud as a new father. It obviously didn't take too much time for the story of Link's heroic adventures to travel across the kingdom. Everyone in the town knew by now that he was the Chosen Hero, and he had defeated Ganondorf. The world was safe because of him… not that Link wanted people to know that. He just wanted to keep to himself.

"Good morning, Mayor." Link slid off Epona's saddle and shook his hand firmly.

"The kids told all of us what was going on while you were away to distant lands." Rusl and his wife, Uli, holding Colin's new brother, came out to greet him as well. "Why didn't you tell us what was going on? We could have helped you out."

"It was my own, personal burden." Link looked Rusl in the eyes, something he almost never did. Link wasn't a recluse; however he wasn't exactly a social butterfly either. He mostly kept to himself, did his job, and helped around the town. To see him suddenly assert himself and look Rusl in the eyes, was something quite unusual.

"Oh… well. I see."

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt, Rusl. I would have let everyone know, if I thought it was safe." Link smiled at his wife, who nodded in understanding.

"Most of the others are in the fields, starting the harvest," Mayor Bo interjected, in order to break the obscure silence that had fallen. "Rusl and I were about to head out there, will you be coming?"

"If you don't mind, Mayor," Link said politely, "I haven't had a good night's rest in a while. I was hoping to clean up and take a nap. I'll be glad to help you this afternoon though."

"Understandable." He smiled and picked up his shovel. "I'll see you this afternoon, but don't forget to see Ilia, she's been worried sick about you." He and Rusl started for the fields, talking about this year's harvest.

Link's stomach churned and his heart pounded. Ilia. He hadn't seen her for so long, not since she got her memory back. He began to wonder what she thought of him, after he left for distant land, though he wasn't sure why he cared. Ilia held a special place in his heart, she was the softest, sweetest young woman that anyone could ever meet. But she had grown more into a little sister, than a love. Link was Ilia's senior by almost three years, and it was such a delicate distance that he wasn't sure if he should love her or not.

"Link?" Uli pulled him out of his daydream. He looked over at her and she smiled in understanding. "I know Ilia understands… she's not as naive as you think."

He shifted uncomfortably. "I know she's not."

"Go see her, Link."

"I will." He started off for Mayor Bo's house. It was only a few short steps, but Link felt as if it had taken him an eternity to reach her front door. He didn't even have to knock, because the door swung open, and there stood Ilia smiling as if she was the happiest woman alive.

"Link! You're safe! You're back!" She threw herself at him, nearly choking his to death with her hug. "I was worried about you, after you left Kakariko you didn't come and see me again." She pulled away, there was a slight shimmering in her eyes. "I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry." Link wasn't quite sure what to say, especially when she greeted him like that. His heart didn't seem to flutter the way it used to, which was a sure sign that Ilia had become a little sister to him. "I didn't mean to."

She shook her head, smiling. "At least it's good to know you're safe." She paused again, a thought coming to mind. "Did you meet the Princess?"

Link's face went white and he nodded slowly as his heart sunk to the floor. "Yes." He had been with her for so long, and he hadn't even known it was her. He didn't have the slightest idea that Midna was the princess he was fighting for. The princess he wanted to save.

"What's Zelda like?"

Link jerked, color returning to him. Of course she wasn't inquiring about Midna, very few people even knew she existed. "Oh. Um… well, she's nice."

Ilia raised an eyebrow. "You spent all that time trying to save her, and you found out she's _nice_… you can be such a blockhead sometimes."

"She's pretty."

Ilia laughed, although it seemed to hide something else. "So she's nice and pretty?"

"Yes." Link shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling weariness sink into his bones. He didn't want to talk about this, not now. Right now he just wanted to crawl in his own bed and sleep until next week.

"Those are very descriptive words." Ilia stepped out into the sun. "I'm glad that you're back safely." She looked away for a moment, and there was a heavy pause. That was unusual for Ilia, she was typically very talkative. Link followed her gaze to the stream. "You know Ralis and I have been writing back and forth."

He started, thinking that was an odd change of topic. "The Zoran prince?"

"Uh-huh. We've become very good friends, and… I think, after the spring planting, I may go visit him for awhile." She reached up and plucked a few leaves from the trees, avoiding Link's gaze. There was something she was hiding from him.

"What is it?" Link finally asked.

"I… I think I may be in love with Ralis." Ilia blushed and slowly turned back to him, her eyes turned downward. "Are you upset?"

Link smiled a true, genuine smile. "Ilia, why would I be upset? I'm very happy for you."

"Oh, Link!" She launched herself at him again, eyes shimmering. "I was so worried you'd be mad at me."

He patted her head, the same way he would comfort a little sister, and hugged her back. "Of course not, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." She pulled away and smiled brightly again. She looked up at the sun, climbing in the sky. "Oh goodness! I'm late! I wish I could talk with you more, but I promised father to meet him in the fields." She tied on her wide-brimmed at and looked up at him. "Are you coming?"

Link shook his head, feeling as though a burden had been removed from him. "I need to rest, but I'll be there this afternoon."

"Okay!" She picked up a jug of water and ran off into the nearby fields.

Link smiled as he watched her go. He hadn't even considered that a love might bloom between her and Ralis. But now that he thought about it, it seemed like a very good match. It was kind of cute. Link shook his head, since when did he ever consider anything to be "cute"? He sighed and started off to his house, ready to take a long bath and a long nap.

As he approached his front door, he whistled for Epona who came promptly. "Hey girl. How are you doing?" She looked at him as if he were stupid for asking such a question. "I know you're tired too, just let me get this saddle and bit off you." He made fast work of removing and putting away Epona's saddle, and then sent her off to graze and rest.

After a long, relaxing bath, re-bandaging his wounds, and pulling all of his shutters tight, Link striped down and crawled into bed. He wanted sleep to take him immediately, but there was an aching sense of loneliness that clawed at his chest. He reached under his pillow, where he placed the mirror shard, and fingered it sharp edges. It brought a sense of solace and relaxation, even though it stirred up some of the most painful memories.

"Why did you leave me?" Link whispered into the pillow.

It didn't matter now. She was gone to some other world, never to return again. She went on with her normal life, and Link was to continue on with his. That was how the heavens moved. Nothing could change what happened.

- - -

Crack!

"You throw like a girl!"

"That's because I _am_ a girl!"

Pop!

"That's how you do it!"

"You missed the window!"

"So?"

Link rubbed his head and groaned, not quite remembering when he fell asleep or how long he had been out. He sat up, and looked around realizing that not even the slightest amount of light poured in through the cracks between the shutters. What time _was_ it?

"LINK!!" a familiar voice called. "LINK ARE YOU UP YET!?"

He opened a shutter and popped his head out, watching as the last of the sun sank beneath the tree-filled horizon. He had obviously been asleep much longer than he anticipated, and it was clear from the smoke in the sky that everyone was back from the fields. He looked downward, and saw that Talo, Malo, and Beth stood outside his house, looking up at him with excited expressions.

"Hi Link!" They called simultaneously.

"Hey. Shouldn't you kids be in bed?"

"We're having a big dinner to celebrate your return, we were sent to come and get you." Beth grinned up at him. "You're coming aren't you?"

"Come on, Link!"

Link rubbed his head again. "Yes. I'll be there in a minute." He retreated into his house, lit a candle, and closed the shutter. He felt better, but still very tired and a little reclusive. He wasn't sure whether or not he could take a big feast with everyone in the village. He just wanted to be alone and brood on his own time.

He opened the chest with his clothes. There, staring him point-blank in the face, was the green tunic, the symbol of the Chosen Hero. Shaking his head, he reached under it and pulled out his own Ordonian clothes. He didn't want to be a hero anymore, he just wanted to go back to being a farm boy, and forget everything that happened; all the adventures, all the good deeds, and all the pain. He didn't want to remember anymore, it would only make him lonely.

"You kids ready?" He jumped down to where they stood, and Beth suddenly clung to his side. She smiled coyly up at him. Nothing seemed to change around the village.

"I'm ready!"

The rest of the kids lined up behind him and they started off for Mayor Bo's house.

Dinner was mostly uneventful, although slightly grating. Link was constantly prodded to try everyone's best dish, and have the first of the wine, and be thanked and praised and sung to (by the postman no less). He didn't want this attention bestowed upon him, he wanted solitude.

Finally, when the children were in bed and the dishes cleaned, the mayor pulled Link aside. He locked the doors to his basement, and then sat on the wrestling ring. Link looked at him strangely, as if expecting something odd to suddenly come out into the open, where it shouldn't be.

"You've changed." Mayor Bo looked up at him with a grim smile, as if understanding Link's plight. "Not good or bad, just… different."

Link looked away, running his fingers through his hair. It felt strange not to wear his cap anymore. "I know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Link plopped down next to the mayor. He shrugged slightly, feeling a little more open when it was just his surrogate father and him. Since the death of Link's parents, Mayor Bo had always been there for him, taking care of him as a father would have.

"I'm not sure how to explain what it is. _I'm_ not even sure what it is."

"What happened on your journey?"

Link focused on a dancing flame of a nearby candle, suddenly thinking it looked just like _her_ fiery eyes. Eyes he missed. He turned back to the mayor. "I'm still not sure. The literal sense of it is that I fought Ganondorf and saved Hyrule, but what _really_ happened is something else."

"You're troubled and frustrated, I've never seen you like this, Link."

"I'm sorry." He shrugged. "I wish I knew what could help me."

"Is it Princess Zelda?"

"No." Link didn't even pause. He knew that he didn't have feelings, except friendship, towards Zelda. "She's farthest from my mind."

"Is that so?"

Link sighed. "Everyone thinks that there must be something between Zelda and me, and there's not. She's the princess of the kingdom, and I'm just the lowly farm boy. There's no way the council of elders would ever let her love someone like me."

"You _are_ the Chosen Hero."

"Touché." Link paused. "Even still, I have no romantic feelings for her. Not anymore." He looked over at the mayor, and raised an eyebrow in question. "How did we even get on this subject anyway?"

Mayor Bo shrugged, looking rather innocent. "I've raised a girl, I'm used to the subject of love."

Link smiled slightly. "I see." He stood up and turned to face the mayor. "It'll work its self out, Mayor." There was a slight pause. "I should get some more rest, I'll see you in the fields tomorrow morning, right?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Link. If you need to go looking for something…" Mayor Bo was implying that Link return to Castle Town and seek out the meaning of his great quest. But Link didn't want to go, he knew that what he was looking for would never come back.

"I'd rather be back where I belong, Mayor." Link started for the door, then turned around and smiled. "Thanks though."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ill Met At Midnight**

_Chapter Four_

- - -

"Starspinner."

Midna looked up. "What?"

"His name is Starspinner." Zelda patted his nose softly. "He was a gift from my father."

Midna stroked his thick, dark mane. "He's beautiful." She couldn't focus on much of anything right now, her stomach was twisting in knots and her heart felt as if it was going to fly right out of her chest. She knew that by nightfall, she would be in Ordon seeking out Link, and it was hard to think about. How would Link greet her? Would he hold any ill feelings against her for the destruction of the mirror?

"It's not best to worry right now." Zelda correctly interpreted Midna's emotions.

She sighed. "I know."

"I got word from one of my friends in Ordon that the harvest will be finished tonight, and tomorrow will be their festival." Zelda shook the dirt of the stables off her skirt. "That will be a good time to discus with Link your problem." She looked very calm amidst the workers running to and fro in the city streets. Midna suddenly felt jealous that she didn't have that kind of serenity in her life. Instead she had short temperedness and poor luck.

She shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not so sure about others seeing me."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "You can't live in shadows forever, you know."

"I'm not saying I _want_ to. I'm just saying I don't want to cause a stir; especially not in some rural town where they might hunt me down with pitchforks." Midna huffed indignantly. "I just want to talk with Link and discuss a possible plan."

"I understand." Zelda looked out at the streets and sighed, knowing that she was going to have to let her go now. She was worried about her safety. It wasn't exactly a walk in the park to ride all the way through the fields and to the village. "We shouldn't stall anymore. It's a long way to Ordon." She handed Midna a map and a small sack of provisions. "It's straight south from here."

"And if I get lost?" Midna didn't want to admit she was never excellent with directions, and had a tendency of getting turned around every so often.

"Keep heading south." Zelda said firmly. "It's the safest way, and it will be the last town you reach before you enter Ordon's fields. So, if you reach the fields, you've gone too far." She handed Midna a sword from the weaponry. "Should you need it. It's not a safe ride for a party, let alone a single woman."

Midna blushed as she tied it tightly around her waist. "I'm not very good with a sword. I'm used to magick."

"I don't care." Zelda looked sternly at her. "I would keep one on me at all times. The magicks of Twilight don't exist here anymore because of the destruction of the mirror."

Midna growled, her eyes narrowing at Zelda almost accusingly. "It's not like I was anticipating being spat back out into the world of Light."

Zelda fought back a giggle. Midna could get hotter than the fires of hell if she let herself. The Gods help Link for wanting to put up with that. "I know. I'm just pointing it out."

The Twilight princess looked into the early morning sun and sighed. "I know it's time for me to go. I can't wait much longer." She smiled at Zelda. "I wish I had a way to really thank you for what you're doing for me."

"You don't need to thank, just ride. The sooner we can get you back to Twilight, the sooner the heavens will be in order." She took Midna's delicate hand. "Good luck, Midna."

"Thank you." With a click of her heels and a whinny from Starspinner, Midna was flying across the fields. Zelda took a deep breath and watched her go into a dangerous part of the kingdom.

"Stay safe…"

- - -

Midna looked at her map and scratched her head. It was noon, and she was nearing the end of Hyrule Field, but she wasn't quite sure if she was still heading south. There were trees in front of her, but arid plains to her right. She growled at herself and stopped Starspinner. After several minutes of attempted deciphering, she decided it was time for a break.

"It hasn't been _that_ long since I was in Ordon… I _should_ remember how to get there." Midna picked at the bread and fruit that was packed for her, mindlessly noting that the food tasted good. She sighed as she looked at the map again, only this time, her frustration wasn't about her location.

How had this happened? How had she developed feelings for a _farm boy_ from the world of Light? There were plenty or courtiers in the land of Twilight, and Midna could have her pick of any of them. They were all very handsome men who came from long lines of blue blood. They would be more suitable for a princess to have affections for. Although none of the men were very smart, and Midna was pretty sure that none of them knew the difference between a broadsword and a rapier. And she was positive that they couldn't handle her personality.

Midna sighed and leaned up against a tree, feeling as if she was just running in circles. The shade felt so good after riding in the hot sun all day. She watched as Starspinner meandered toward a trickling stream. It wasn't as if Link was even harboring feelings for her, so why did _her_ feelings matter? In all actuality, Link probably was in love with Zelda. She sighed again.

"Why hello little lady…"

Midna jumped to her feet and turned around, amazed that she let someone sneak up on her. "Can I help you?" There were two men dressed in dirty clothes, covered in mud, and smelling as if they hadn't bathed in days. She noted that one held a dirty dagger and the other was leaning on a sturdy looking staff. This wasn't good.

"We were just wondering if you might be in trouble. You looked close to death under this tree…" He looked her up and down with greedy eyes. Midna stepped back, suddenly wishing she hadn't stopped.

"I'm perfectly alright." Midna held her head high, right hand slowly moving to her left hip. She was praying to every God in the sky that she didn't have to use her sword. She was well aware that it would end disastrous, mostly for her. "I was just taking a break before heading on my journey."

"Is that so… and where were you going?" His eyes landed firmly on her breasts, making Midna damn near furious. He had best move his gaze before something went down.

"I don't think it's any of your business." She picked up her provisions and whistled for Starspinner. The horse trotted up, looking cautiously at the newcomers, and snorted. "I only stopped for a moment, and now I'll be on my journey, thank you." She reached for his reins-

SMACK!

Did they just _hit_ her? Midna snapped her throbbing hand away from the reins and turned around to face them. "Look, I don't have any money or connections. I'm pretty much useless to you, so why don't you go off and harass someone else. Or… or I'll get the Chosen Hero to hunt you down." Midna mentally slapped her forehead. What had possessed her to say such a stupid thing? It wasn't like Link was going to come galloping out of the woods and come to her rescue if she whistled.

"Is that so? Are you his _personal friend_?" the two men guffawed at the absurdity of it all, which really rubbed Midna the wrong way.

"I am. Thank you." She grabbed hold of the reins again.

"I don't think you are." The man with the dagger grabbed her wrist. "I think you're going to come with us."

"_I_ think you two should leave her alone." An unfamiliar voice rode up on a familiar horse. It was Epona, who was a sight for sore eyes to Midna. She knew that was Link's beloved mare, and that meant that she was one step closer to Ordon, which was one step closer to Link. But that wasn't Link riding her, so who was that large man? "Is there a problem here, miss?" The man smiled kindly down at her.

"I… um…"

"Boys, I think it best if you scoot. There's nothing for you here." He glared down at the petty thieves from his height, looking quite dominating. "Get back to wherever you came from, and don't come around here again. Understand?"

They growled and turned away, as if they knew this was a fight they couldn't win. They spat at Epona, who snorted back. The man watched them until they disappeared, then looked down at Midna with interest in his eyes. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Midna couldn't answer, she was lost in Epona's brown depths. Eyes she never thought she'd see again. She reached out and scratched her favorite spot behind her left ear, it was the spot Link always itched for her. The mare nuzzled her neck and whinnied. The strange man looked confused for a moment before speaking.

"Epona never does that to strangers…" He leaned over her side and looked Midna in her strange eyes. "Do you know her?"

Midna blushed slightly and continued to scratch Epona's ears. "I… I'm a friend of Link's. We met on his quest." Well, that wasn't a _complete_ lie; only a partial one.

The man's eyes brightened up and a smile appeared on him. "Is that so? Well, any friend of Link's is a friend of mine." He extended his hand. "I'm the mayor of Ordon. Name's Bo."

"Hello, Bo." Midna took his hand, feeling as if this was divine intervention. If he let her, maybe she could ride back to Ordon with him. "My name is… Mid-" She paused, even though it was a slim chance, people could possibly recognize her name; gossip traveled quickly. Her coloring was enough to equate her with the Zoras, but her name could give away her true title. "Midalia."

"Midalia? That's a pretty name." He readjusted himself on his saddle. "So, what brings you all the way out here? Don't get me wrong, but you look more like a Hyrule courtier than a traveling companion of Link's; especially with that finely bred stallion over there." He motioned to Starspinner, who had decided to go munch on some more grass.

Midna whistled and he trotted back over. "I'm actually on my way to Ordon. I was hoping to contact Link, because I have a favor to ask of him." She pulled herself into his saddle. "Is he there?"

"Yes ma'am." Mayor Bo gave her a funny look, as if he knew who she was but wasn't quite sure of it. "He just came in a few days ago. I'll bet he'd be very happy to see you. He's been kind of down lately. I think a visit from a friend might cheer him up." He looked up at the sun. "It's getting late, and we still have a long ride ahead of us. Shall we get going?"

Midna let out a breath of relief. "You'll let me ride with you?"

Mayor Bo laughed. "I wouldn't leave a pretty lady like you out here in this wilderness, that'd be rude _and_ crazy of me. Ready?"

"Yes, Sir."

They started off into the woods, the sun disappearing behind the green canopy of the leaves. There was a little silence for a while before Mayor Bo turned to look at Midna. "Let me know if I've gone too far, but I'm wondering… are you the woman who's been giving Link so much trouble?"

"Excuse me? Trouble?" Midna started, she gave him a strange look. What was he talking about? She hadn't seen Link in over three days, how could she give him trouble? Had he asked that question a few weeks before, she would have proudly said 'yes'.

"I'll let the subject be mute then." The mayor turned back to the trail, but a small smile still stayed planted on his lips. There was a short pause before he started again. "You know, after Link's parents died, I sort of became his father."

Midna made a face as she thought for a moment. "Link never really mentioned his past."

Mayor Bo shook his head, his eyes glued onto the path in front of him. "He doesn't like to talk about it; he wasn't every old when it happened. I think part of him still finds it hard to deal with."

"Mm…" Midna pondered the subject. Link barely mentioned his past; the closest thing she ever got to it was Link talking about something silly he had done when he was a child or something that reminded him of the kids. It was never anything of great import, just moments in time. She looked over at the Mayor who was starting to pick up pace. She took the wordless command, and followed him even deeper into the woods. It was just a few short hours before they came upon Ordon.

- - -

"Has the mayor come back yet?" Link asked Fado as he threw a sack of grain into the storage barn. Fado shrugged, looking up at the sinking sun.

"Haven't seen him. I didn't think it would take _that_ long to go to Kakariko and back. It's not like he's going to Hyrule or something." Fado scratched his head as he herded the last goat into the stables for the night. "Although I'm sure he wanted to have a pint with Barnes."

Link locked the doors. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did. That's the last of the grain." He smiled, feeling good about a hard days work. It was nice to get his mind off _other_ things; nice to feel a small sense of accomplishment. "We've got more than enough crops to last us through the winter."

Fado locked the stable doors. He walked to the fence and leaned up against it to watch the sun fall over the fields. "It _was_ a good harvest this year. The festival will be great tomorrow. I can't wait to have more of Uli's cooking. Rusl is spoiled and he doesn't even know it." He paused then turned back to Link. "You're going to play again this year, aren't you?"

Link shrugged walking up next to him. "I don't know. Probably… but it's been awhile since I've played. Not since last year's festival, I just haven't had the time… or even really thought about it." There was a peaceful moment of silence. "I don't even know why we still call it a festival. It's just the few people in Ordon."

"Well, there's singing and dancing and food. I play the fiddle and you play the reeds. I guess it's more of a celebration than a festival." Fado took a deep breath of cooling air and shrugged. "It's still fun. It's nice to know we can throw our own little shindig."

"Yeah…"

"LINK!! FADO!!"

Link started, and turned around to see Talo jumping the fence to the pasture.

"MAYOR BO IS BACK!" He blazed right through the pasture to stop in front of the two men. "Link! Mayor Bo came back, and GUESS WHAT!? He's got a _girl_ with him!" Talo turned to face Link. "She's really pretty and says she knows you! She's got BRIGHT red hair and eyes… she's… she's _really pretty_!!"

Link's face turned bright white as his chest knotted and his heart fell to the ground. It couldn't be… it was _impossible._

Fado looked over at him. "You alright?"

"It can't be… It just _can't_!!" Link bolted, running faster than he had ever run in his life. He jumped over the fence and raced down the pathway to town, not caring if he bowled over bystanders in the process. 'It can't be. She's in Twilight. She shattered the mirror. She left me. She's not here… but still…'. He halted in his footsteps as those mesmerizing eyes landed on him. Eyes he never thought he'd see again.

She blushed slightly and smiled. "Hello, Link."

"Ah…"

- - -

So, I was often asked the question of "is Ralis old enough to be in love with Ilia?". Here's my answer: In my own little happy mind he is.


	5. Chapter 5

_Re-edited to fix the Shad/Rusl problem._

**Ill Met at Midnight**

_Chapter Five_

- - -

"Link!" Mayor Bo dismounted Epona and walked up to the young man, smiling as if he knew some strange secret. He motioned back to Midna, who was gracefully dismounting a beautiful black stallion. "I happened to run into Midalia here when she was in a spot of trouble in Hyrule Field. We got to talking, and she tells me that you and she met on your quest. Epona seemed to know her."

Link nodded, unable to speak. His mouth was agape and his eyes were unable to focus on anything but Midna's beautiful form. That smooth, azure skin, fiery red hair and eyes, just like her temperament. And that coy smile; it always seemed that she knew something Link didn't and wasn't in the mood to tell. It was all real, all in front of him, all tangible.

It had to be a dream.

One very long, _very_ _real_ dream.

"She said she was on the way to Ordon to talk with you, so we rode together on the way back… you're not really listening to any of this… are you?" Mayor Bo noted Link's face, which seemed to be a mix of disbelief and shock. What was so surprising about seeing an old friend? Especially one you met on your quest that you finished only recently? The mayor rolled his eyes and shook his head, silently chastising him. Ilia was right, he _could_ be a blockhead sometimes.

Link gave a heavy start, realizing that the mayor had been talking to him and he wasn't listening. "Mayor… I'm so sorry, I didn't… I mean… ah…" His face burned brightly, and he looked away. What was happening to him? He was acting like a silly child with his first crush. He was the Chosen Hero, and he couldn't even handle the presence of a princess. Granted she wasn't _supposed_ to be here; she was supposed to be in her own world reconstructing her own kingdom. Still, he felt a little foolish for not keeping his composure.

The mayor laughed and patted Link's shoulder. "Don't look at me, it's obvious you haven't seen your friend in quite a while." He paused for a moment as he leaned down and whispered into Link's ear. "You two should catch up… if you know what I mean."

"I, uh…" Link's face turned an even deeper shade of red and he stepped away from the Mayor, knowing _exactly_ what he was implying. It wasn't like that… Midna had her kingdom to worry about. Besides, he was _sure_ that she probably had a love back in Twilight. There was probably a dire reason why she had come back, and it was Link's job to find out. That's what he was for: completing jobs and missions. Nothing more. He looked up at her, who seemed confused by the whisper and unaware that the mayor had said anything.

She smiled politely at Bo, and carefully approached Link. Midna was well aware that this was a delicate matter, and if she screwed up and said something obscure or out of place, it was possible that she could disturb either the townspeople or Link. And she just wanted to do what she was spat back in this world to do and go _home_; not stir up a ruckus in the rural area of Hyrule. "If you don't mind… I have something to ask you, Link."

"Uh-huh…" He looked at her strangely, obviously wondering if she was a figment of his imagination.

She blushed a little, wishing she didn't have to draw the whole situation out for him. He was a big boy, he _could_ figure out that they were in the middle of a town and she wanted to discuss a certain, private matter. "Can we go somewhere more _private_?"

He shook off his surprise again and nodded. He was feeling somewhat foolish that he was still gawking at her. He knew that this was obviously confidential and they needed to vacate the middle of the drawing crowd. "We can go to my house and discuss the matter."

"That will do." Midna grabbed Starspinner's reins and the couple walked off into the woods. It was a slow, awkward walk out of town as if neither knew what to say. And then:

"I…_How_…?"

Midna had been staring into the dirt. She sighed and looked over at Link, wishing she didn't have to explain it again. It got frustrating having to repeat herself over. "I wish I knew. I was on my way to Twilight one moment, and the next I was spat back out into the world of Light. The Sages called me back, because they didn't think I finished my job here and they want me to go on some _quest_."

Link stared at her strangely, still finding it hard that she was here. For a moment it felt like she had never left and they were simply traveling to another location. Three days wasn't _that_ long after all. "_Another_ quest? What for?"

"I don't know." They stopped in front of Link's house and looked at each other feeling sort of uncomfortable, as it was still an odd situation to be in. Midna looked up at him, realizing how much taller he was. She never really noticed it when she floated around his head. It seemed almost whimsical to stare up into his eyes.

"I'm guessing by Starspinner that you've already talked with Zelda, huh?" He blushed suddenly and turned away to begin taking the saddle and bit off the beautiful stallion. Her gaze made him feel odd; like he was on fire and wasn't burning. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"You know him?" Midna questioned, placing her hand on Starspinner's nose.

"Sure. He's Zelda's favorite stallion." Link calmly rattled off this information as he stored away the saddle and bit. He patted down the stallion's coat and then sent him off to graze with Epona. "Zelda rarely lets anyone but herself ride him."

Midna felt another piece of her heart break. He _obviously_ spent a lot of time with Zelda; especially if he knew such useless information like that. It didn't mater anyway… she was only here so she could get back to her _own_ kingdom. "Funny how you know such _odd_ information."

Link jerked at her harsh tone, but he shrugged it off. He was somewhat used to her verbal beatings, and he was guessing that she'd be no different in this form than in any other. "I just like Starspinner. I hoped one day I could breed him with Epona. I think they'd make a handsome steed."

Midna shrugged, feeling somewhat indignant at his nonchalant tone. Since when did she lose control over him? He usually got upset and brooded whenever she scolded him. _Three days_, she reminded herself. He couldn't have changed his whole attitude in three days… could he? "I guess you're right." There was a pause and Link started for his house.

"Are you coming? I don't have much in the way of food, but I can get some things tomorrow." He turned around and looked at her, just in time to see her mouth fall open and her face turn purple with a blush.

"Excuse me?"

Link looked confused for a moment. "Well, I'm assuming you'll be staying with me… unless you _want_ to stay with Mayor Bo. Besides, I'd much rather discuss these things _inside_ my house, since we're out in the open where everyone can hear us." He raised his eyebrow in question.

"You think it's… okay?" Midna made a face and looked around. If her father was alive… who cared! It wasn't like he was around to see her staying with a man. She _had_ to get back to Twilight so she could restore the kingdom. Propriety didn't matter now.

"Well, where _else_ would you stay? And it's not like we haven't stayed together before."

"It was _different_." Midna said indignantly, pushing past him to the ladder.

He snorted. "How so?"

"It _was_." She climbed the ladder and opened his door, Link close behind her. She peered into his house, secretly enjoying its rustic simplicity. It definitely looked like something he would live in. She stepped in farther and was surrounded by his scent. It was the scent of warm earth and fresh pine. The smell of outdoors; of adventure.

"I have some bread and a little wine." He went to a shelf and pulled down what looked like a loaf of fresh bread and a small jug of wine. He made his way to the cellar door. "I know I have some cheese around here too…" He looked over at her. "I'm sure you're hungry."

Midna shrugged, choosing not to tell him that she was starving since her lunch had gotten cut short. She instead busied herself with looking at the few books he had collected. He had one of fairy tales, one of the history of Hyrule, and some others. She looked over at the cellar. "I didn't know you liked to read," she called to him.

"Not many do. Most of those were my mother's books." There was some noise and then a sound of accomplishment. "Cheese _and_ honey." Link crawled up to the living area again, a few packages in hand. He made his way to the table, carrying a small knife. "Since it's apparently 'question time', I've got a few questions for you." He looked over at Midna who nodded in acceptance. "Why did the mayor call you 'Midalia'?"

She drifted slowly over to the table where he worked. "I was afraid the news had gotten around fast enough that people might know my name, and then exploit me." Midna sat down at a crudely made table, and watched him finish cutting the bread and cheese, then light several candles. He finally laid another log on the burning embers of the fire. Night had fallen and it seemed unusually dark and cold in the small house.

"Understandable. So, am _I_ to call you this?" He looked at her teasingly, and Midna wasn't sure if she enjoyed it or not. He'd never teased her; not when she had powerful magicks under her fingertips. Although he didn't yet know that she had lost her powers.

"Yes," she said sharply.

"Alright then." He gave her a strange look, and then motioned to her full plate. "You _can_ eat you know." Link sat across from her and began to tear at his own half of the bread. He watched as Midna politely picked small portions from her food, silently laughing to himself. She had the strangest personality; she could be sweet and polite one moment, but raising hell the next. Polar opposites. There was a while before another word was uttered.

"This quest," Link began, breaking the silence, "what's it for?"

Midna snorted, knowing the subject had to come up again. "I wish I knew." She paused. "They told me this 'Your quest is to find out what your reason for being here is'. I'm quite sure that they don't have the faintest idea what my quest is, and simply thought it hilarious to put me back in the world of light." She sighed. "I told Zelda already, but she didn't have a clue either. I feel like I'm running around in circles."

"Maybe we should go back to the Mirror Chamber and talk with the sages again."

"Perhaps… They have a tendency to appear on a full moon." Midna looked down at her food and sighed again. This whole ordeal was becoming grating. She just wanted to get it all over with and _go home_. "It's a hard ride to get there though."

Link looked confused for a moment. "Why's that? I thought you could just warp there."

"I destroyed the mirror. Without the mirror, there's no portal for my magicks. Right now I'm void of anything except my own determination."  
'And your beauty…' Link added silently.

"I don't know what I'm going to do… I feel like such an idiot for doing such a foolish thing. I should have never destroyed the mirror." She grumbled more to herself than to Link.

He smiled and reached out to take her hand, noting how small and soft it was. It seemed strange that such a powerful woman could have such delicate hands. "Don't worry. I'm your friend, Midna… I'm here to help you. With or without your magicks I promise I won't let you down." He looked into her face and smiled. She blushed and looked away.

Link carefully pulled away from her, wishing he didn't have to. It was nice to make contact with Midna, instead of having her hide in his shadow or ride his back. It felt… good. It felt like he was _supposed_ to be holding her hand; like he was _supposed_ to be sitting _across_ from her, not waiting for her to appear. "There's a full moon next week, and I bet Shad might know something."

"Shad… isn't he the one who helped you with the Oocca city?"

"Yeah. He's the historian and knows lots of odd information about odd things… although most of that information _was_ rather useful. We can go see him, if you'd like." Link looked into her eyes again, noticing that she now looked a little more like herself, rather than some downtrodden worrier.

"I would. Thank you."

Link laughed slightly, thinking those words sounded odd coming from her lips. "You've never thanked me before."

"I shouldn't have to thank you for something that was your destiny." She snorted indignantly and looked away. He didn't have any place to laugh; he never thanked her either.

"I never said you had to." Link smiled to himself, thinking that this was the same, old Midna and she had never left. It was good to be with her again. Even if it was only three days, it still seemed so lonely without her. "It's a day's ride up to Castle Town, and I'm sure you're tired, so we'll leave the day after tomorrow and go seek him out. While were there, we might as well talk with Zelda again, maybe she found something. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes."

"Then it's settled, after the festival tomorrow we'll pack up and head out in the morning. I'm sure he still likes to hang out at Telma's." Link smiled at her and stood up to clear the table, but Midna's shocked expression stopped him. He looked at her strangely for a moment, wondering what he could have said that might have bothered her.

"The festival?" Zelda had mentioned it to her earlier, but she never really thought about actually having to _attend_ it. She just considered it some sort of strange anomaly that she'd be able to avoid. Like all the parties she avoided back in Twilight.

"Sure." Link shrugged as he continued to stand up. "It's a tradition that after all the crops are harvested for the winter, Ordon holds its harvest festival." He cleaned their plates in a nearby tub of water. "Besides, I already promised Mayor Bo that I would play this year… I can't let him down." He looked up and saw Midna holding her head in her hands and growling.

"I don't _want_ to go."

Link nodded calmly, even though he felt somewhat disappointed at her refusal. He wanted her to go, he wasn't sure why, but he knew he wanted her to go with him. "You don't have to. _I'm_ going. It's your choice on whether or not you join me. It's not like you hide in my shadow anymore."

"Correct." Midna stood up and walked over to where he stood. "So, I won't be going?"

Link looked up at her again. "If you don't want to…" He paused and looked away for a brief moment. "But I'd like it if you did."

Midna growled again. "I don't like it when you look like that… that sad puppy face you always make when something doesn't go your way." She glared at him until he turned back to face her, looking as though he were taken aback.

"Lots of things don't go my way, and I've accepted that." Pause. "You should too."

"You're impossible." Midna snorted and flopped back into her chair in an unladylike manner. She continued to glare at him until everything was taken care of, and Link looked back at her again. He still had that disappointed expression. "Don't look at me like that." She was only going to warn him twice, past that he was pretty much on his own.

"I have to get up early and finish some things in the field, so it's time for us to go to bed." Link felt a strange sort of satisfaction at Midna's horrified face. He knew exactly what he was doing, and liked to push her buttons every now and then too. She wasn't the only one that could do it. He pulled a few blankets and pillows out of a nearby chest and tossed them on the floor. "I'll sleep here tonight, and you can have my bed up on the loft."

Midna let out a sigh of relief. That silly boy was messing with her mind again, and he was going to be treading on very fragile grounds if he wasn't more careful. "You be careful."

"You be nice."

"Nice isn't in my vocabulary!" She snapped at him and climbed the ladder to the loft, trying to ignore the laughter from below. He was purposefully trying to aggravate her and it was working. Some things _hadn't_ changed.

- - -

_Sorry about the inconvinence of switching charachters. The walkthrough my boyfriend was using called him "Rusl". Although this was the sane walkthrough that called the preist in Kakariko a "her". Stuff happens. There were minor changes in the plot-line, but as we are all big kids, I think we understand. Thanks again for helping me out.   
PS: I switched from a walkthrough to a videogame script as my refrence. Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ill Met at Midnight**

_Chapter Six_

- - -

Sunshine spilled into the small house, running over the windowsills and pooling on the young beauty slumbering in the bed. She groaned and pulled the blankets over her head. She was almost positive that Link had left the shutters open in order to get her back for their tiff last night. That would be like him.

"I'm not getting up. Not yet." Midna rolled on her stomach and slipped her hands underneath his pillow, hoping she could fall back asleep. She never had been a morning person. "Huh?" There was something smooth and sharp sitting underneath the down. "What _is_ that?" She grumbled irritably, "Is he the kind of guy that keeps a knife under his pillow… yes," she answered herself, "yes he is." She reached under the pillow to dispose of the knife, only to find something much different. Something a silvery blue, and in a strange shape.

"This is…" Midna shot out of bed and held the small shard in the stream of sunlight. There was a piece of the destroyed Twilight Mirror. Probably one of the largest pieces left in the chamber. The etchings on the glass slowly lit up brightly, as if knowing that they were being held by their master. It felt like a small piece of home, and it comforted her.

Although… it seemed odd that Link would have it. He didn't have a need for it and it wasn't at all valuable. So, why _did_ Link have it? And, more importantly, why was it under his pillow, so close to him? She fingered the shard, feeling at a loss for any words or thoughts. It didn't seem to make any sense; Link was in love with Zelda… wasn't he? Then why…?

"I'm sure it's just a trophy to him. That's it." It would seem only natural that he would keep some sort of memento of the quest. It had nothing to do with her. Nothing to do with Zelda. It was a just a prize piece. She twirled the shard between her fingers and sighed, wishing she understood him.

"It's none of my business anyway." Midna went to put the shard back where she found it, but something forced her to keep it. Something was tugging at her to keep it close; as if she would need it later. Smiling coyly, she carefully placed it in a small pocket in her skirt. "He shouldn't have left it lying around."

The sun was steadily climbing in the sky now, and it wouldn't be long before noon. Midna sighed and climbed down from the loft, knowing she _would_ be rather bored if she decided to stay here. Link, although a reader, wasn't exactly stocked with things to keep her occupied. She grabbed her cloak and pulled it tightly over her head, deciding to head into town. There was no use in lollygagging around here.

"Midalia?"

Midna started, not used to either the name or the voice. She stared at the door a moment before opening it a crack to peer out. There stood a tall, slender, blonde woman carrying a basket full of odd items such as towels and fruit. Midna fully opened the door when she surmised that the woman was not hostile. "Yes?"

"Oh! Good!" The woman set the basket down and smiled brightly at you. "Link said you might still be sleeping at noontime, but I can see you're awake!"

'Stupid Link.' Midna made a mental note to kill him later. He deserved it.

"My name is Uli," the woman continued, unaware that Midna was debating on whether to kill Link with her bare hands or a sword. "I'm Rusl's wife, Link asked me to stop by and make sure I took care of you today. He wanted you to meet some of the women of the town." She smiled again.

'This woman smiles too much and… Hey! Nosey bastard.' Midna forced a smile, trying to wipe images of killing Link from her mind. It proved to be a difficult task. "Oh, how thoughtful of him."

"I thought we could go to Ordon's hot springs." She picked up her basket as Midna stepped outside and closed the door to Link's house. "It's not too far from here, just up past the sacred spring."

"Thank you." There wasn't anything else to do around here, and Midna never _had_ been to a hot spring before; such things didn't exist in Twilight. She decided that she might as well tag along with Uli this afternoon. What harm could come from it?

"Ordon's hot springs aren't as nice as the ones in Kakariko," Uli said aimlessly, as they started their walk, "but they do well enough for us. They're very therapeutic."

"Oh." Midna wasn't quite sure what to say to that.

There was a long silence as if neither one knew what to say next. They simply continued to walk up the path to the sacred spring. Finally, Uli turned to Midna again. "Ilia said she'd come and join us later. Have you met Ilia? She seems to be close to your age."

"No, I haven't." Midna didn't like to lie, but she wasn't about to give away her actual lineage, and the _whole_ history behind her and Link's travels. People didn't need to know about that or anything else about her. And, technically, she never _had _met Ilia; she only knew her through Link. Midna looked over at Uli, who was still smiling. Weird. "Is Ilia nice?"

"Oh, very." She grabbed the bait Midna was feeding her and went off for a few minutes on Ilia. It was mildly obnoxious, but it gave Midna some more time to fabricate a different past between her and Link. She'd have to debrief him later, incase the subject came up again during the festival this evening. Midna held back a sigh. This whole play-acting thing was getting annoying, she couldn't wait until they went off on their quest and it was just the two of them. That way Midna could be herself, and not someone else.

"…she and Link are like brother and sister." Uli finally finished, looking over at Midna with a funny expression. There was a pause before she asked the question that Midna had been dreading. The one question she didn't want to hear: "How did you and Link meet?"

Midna paused, making sure that the quickly fabricated story was sound enough. When she decided it was, she told it to Uli. "On his quest… I'm a Hyrule courtier and I helped him through the palace when he went to defeat Ganondorf." She made a mental note to tell Princess Zelda as well. Finally, she noticed that they were now skirting around the edges of the sacred spring, and heading deep into the forest.

Uli seemed excited by this, and her eyes lit up. "So, you've seen him in battle? What's he like?" She pulled back some branches that covered a small footpath and let Midna through.

Midna paused, thinking about it. It was something she didn't really like to think about, and for two very good reasons. It brought up too many images of his wounds and battle scars, and it reminded her too much of how she felt for him and why. She looked over at Uli, who was still waiting for an answer, and sighed. It was unavoidable. "He's… he's amazing. So focused and strong. It seems like he has determination of steel and he won't let anything happen to anyone. It seems almost like he's fighting for you alone."

"I thought he would be like that. As a child he was always so serious… always looking out for the other kids and adults. He was extremely loyal, even then." They had finally reached the small hot spring. It really was quite beautiful; the rocks had lovely shapes and the grass grew tall and green around it. Uli took a deep, soothing breath, and then began to disrobe.

Midna took her cue and began unclothing herself as well. This strange silence gave her a moment to reflect on what she just said. Link _was_ loyal. He seemed to be concerned with helping everyone and anyone, and not letting them down. It was the most important thing in his life to succeed for others. She sighed again, feeling somewhat frustrated. Why did she have to have such feelings for him? It was obvious that they were only going to lead to heartache.

But still…

"Oh! The water's wonderful." Uli had sunk neck deep into the steaming water and sighed in delight. "I haven't been here in so long. I forgot how wonderful the water felt."

Midna smiled a little and walked into the water. It _did_ feel good. Maybe this _was_ what she needed. _Maybe_ Link was right about asking Uli to take her out… _Maybe_.

- - -

Link sneezed. "Stupid grain…" He looked over at Rusl who seemed a little preoccupied. Well, that was an understatement. Rusl looked close to going into a hysterical fit. He was sweating hard and his hands were shaking. "Are you okay, Rusl?" He tossed another bag of supplies into the storage barn.

"I'm nervous about Beth being with the boys…" Rusl looked back towards the town and sighed deeply, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I just don't think she's old enough to take care of the kids…"

Link patted his shoulder, understanding his strife. He'd be worried about Beth too, but who else was going to take care of the kids? Ilia was going to the hot spring with Uli and Midna, and everyone else was either getting ready for the festival, or in the field. "I wouldn't worry about it, Rusl. Beth took wonderful care of Colin in Kakariko." Maybe he should have asked Ilia to take Midna out first, that way Uli would be at home. Rusl's nerves probably couldn't take this much longer.

"That's not the point… she's never taken care of a baby before…" Rusl closed the door to the storage barn, hands still shaking a little. "I've still got some things left to do in the field… could you go check on them?"

"Do you want me to ride to the hot spring and get Uli, Rusl?"

"Yes!" Rusl breathed a sigh of relief. "Will you please get Uli?"

"Sure. Just calm down." Link laughed and shook his head as he whistled for Epona. He was pretty sure that Rusl was going to have a conniption if Link didn't get to the hot spring soon. He mounted Epona and headed out into the woods. It was a beautiful day, a bit cool but still sunny and invigorating. The leaves were just beginning to turn yellow, and he wondered if Midna was enjoying herself with Uli and Ilia. She could be… she could also be ripping their heads off. She was, after all, that kind of person. As Link reached his house, he slowed down for a while, knowing that this would be a good time to think a little.

Midna was back. The thought hadn't really hit him until he woke up on the floor this morning, and he saw asleep in his bed slept the most beautiful being he had ever seen. He wasn't quite sure what to do, or think, or anything. It felt almost like every wish he had ever made had come true in a single instance. And even though she was brash, curmudgeon-like, and hot tempered she was still the only thing he had ever _really_ wanted.

But it couldn't last.

Link knew that when this new task was completed that Midna would finally go back to her own kingdom and they would be split again. It would be like a great line being drawn down his soul. One half with her, one half somewhere else. There would be no more great adventures; nothing left to cling to, except his own career as a farmhand. He sighed and rolled his shoulders. He didn't want to admit it, but he was trying to stall Midna in going back to the Sages… the sooner they went there, the sooner she left. The sooner Link's own heart shattered.

Link had finally reached the sacred spring, and he dismounted Epona. He began walking back to the hot spring, his mind still wandering through all of the pillars of his emotions and thoughts and worries and inadequacies…

"LINK!!!"

Link looked up, feeling somewhat disgruntled at being pulled from his thoughts. What was the big deal, he was just going to go get Uli. But, there in a band of sunlight filtering through the trees, stood Midna; fully nude and looking like some kind of eternally pissed off water nymph. She tried desperately to hide her body, but her arms and hands were only so large.

"_I will kill you._"

Link's only thought was: 'Oh no… I didn't…'


	7. Chapter 7

**Ill Met at Midnight**

_Chapter Seven_

- - -

"You know," Uli began conversationally, obviously trying to hide a giggle of amusement, "she had every right."

Link touched the tender, hand-shaped bruise on his cheek and growled. It was amazing how something so small could cause a world of hurt. "I know. But, it's not like I _meant_ to walk in on her naked! I just went to go get you, like Rusl asked."

"And that was simply an added perk?"

Link opened his mouth to respond, but decided against it and looked away. In all honesty he couldn't say he regretted going to get Uli. And, quite frankly, the beating he was bound to get later would be less than fair payment for getting to see Midna in the nude. Loyal, just, chivalrous, and gentleman-like Link was, but he was also still a man. And a man enamored with a woman… whom he just saw naked.

"Your silence speaks volumes, by the way." Uli finally giggled. Epona came to a stop outside her house and she slid off the saddle. "I wouldn't worry about it, Link… Midalia doesn't seem like the kind of woman who holds a grudge."

'How wrong you are…'

She smiled up at him, unaware of her bold misjudgment. "I'll see you later tonight, right? And you'll be playing?"

"Of course. That is, if I'm still in one piece." Link was beginning to dread going back to his small house. Midna would be stark raving mad by now; if you let a pot boil for too long it becomes too hot to handle.

Uli laughed. "You will be. I wouldn't doubt it." She walked into her and Rusl's house, leaving Link to worry. His doom was waiting in the form of a small, steel-fisted princess whom he cared for. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to go home.

Link let Epona meander back to his house, feeling the cloud of catastrophe swarm above his chimney. He knew eventually he was going to have to get off his mare and face Midna, but it was much easier to avoid her right now. He sighed and looked over at Mayor Bo's house, Ilia stood outside watching Link carefully as she relayed the whole story to her father. They looked at Link, and then each other before bursting into gales of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah… laugh it up all you want." Link muttered under his breath and turned away. He saw his house in the distance, and decided to go the rest of the way on foot. In the added time Midna would be a little less hot, hopefully.

His own door loomed over him like a massive tombstone. "I'm not going to die… It was just an accident, and Midna understands that… I know she does… I _hope_ she does." Link opened the door, and looked around. Sitting in the loft was Midna, paging through one of his books. Her crimson eyes turned down to look at him, and a frown planted its self on her soft lips.

"Um…" Link looked away, feeling his face warm suddenly. Facing her was a lot harder than he would have imagined. Not only because of his fear, but because he kept picturing that nymph-like body of hers. "I'm really, very sorry, Midna. I had no idea that something like that would happen. I was just lost in my own thoughts, I really didn't mean to walk in on you and the other women." He rubbed the back of his neck and carefully avoided her gaze.

"Did you see anything?" Midna asked sternly. As mad as she was, there was a little satisfactory thrill she had at Link seeing her nude. She thought it was an odd feeling, but nonetheless, it did make her feel good about herself, even if she wasn't sure why.

"I… ah…" He looked away; there was no point in lying to his executioner. "Yes."

She sighed and rolled her eyes to the ceiling; figures as much. "Look, it's not as big a deal as I made it. You're a man, I'm sure you've seen nude women before, right?"

Link thought a moment, a little perplexed by the question. No, in all honesty he never had the desire to see any woman naked. It had just never crossed his mind as important. There were other things, like taking care of the children, the fields, the village, saving Hyrule from Ganondorf… little things like that. Although… now that he had the image of Midna, there was a small desire to see it again. As perverse as that was. "No."

Midna stared down at him strangely. "You're not at all like most men your age."

"Most men don't get plucked from their normal lives to go and save their kingdom from utter destruction because the goddesses say it is so." Link retorted swiftly, his eyes narrowing in resentment.

"I understand, oh brooding one." She slid down the ladder to the living area below.

The point now suddenly seemed to be mute, and Link appeared to still have all of his limbs, for which he thanked the goddesses. He looked over at Midna, void of her cloak and standing in the setting sun looking like a goddess of twilight. Link felt his heart tug and he had to remind himself of the fact that Midna would not be around forever. And neither was she his. He shook his head and sighed, feeling his heart now sink into the floor.

"I didn't know you played the reed."

Link jerked slightly and gave her a strange look because of this out-of-place comment. "Who told you?"

"Ilia and Uli. They said you're quite good." Midna appeared unabashed as she was suggesting that she had _actually_ enjoyed spending the day with the women of Ordon. She intentionally ignored Link's shocked expression and turned to look out the window. There was a small smile on her lips as she leaned against the windowsill, obviously enjoying the sinking sunlight. Link slowly walked up next to her, careful not to disturb the delicate balance between her and him.

"Maybe I'll come this evening…"

Link's heart skipped a small beat. "You will?"

"Maybe."

He shook his head and sighed; of course she'd be coy. "You have no intention of promising anything, do you?"

"Of course not."

There was another long silence as the two of them stared out the window, the sounds and scents of fall wafting towards them. Life felt peaceful and completely intact in the single moment. It felt as if the whole world had always been, and always was supposed to be like this. There was no fighting, no fear, no worrying about the reconstruction of worlds. It felt as though the pieces were placed in their rightful spots.

"I'm worried about Twilight…" Midna's demeanor changed immediately as she thought about her home. Link looked over at her, knowing this conversation could turn against them swiftly; it was a delicate topic for her to bring up. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, as if trying to gather her thoughts into a cohesive sentence. "I'm wondering if reconstruction has begun, if my people are alright, if every thing is going exactly as I had planed." She held her head in her hands for a moment and let a tear drift down her cheek. "I'm worried, Link. I'm worried about everything. I'm worried if we're even going to get back to Twilight… or if I screwed things up already."

"Midna…" He gently grabbed her chin and made her look into his sapphire eyes; eyes that held nothing but loyalty towards her. It was only that look that could comfort her. There was something so calming about his determination for her that made her whole world settle into its rightful niche. "I'm here for you. Whatever it takes to get you back to Twilight, I will do it. I gave you my word."

"Link…" She, out of some unforeseen power, wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his neck. Tears welled up in her eyes, and against her own will, she let them run free down her face. "I'm so sorry… I'm just so worried about what could happen with Twilight and… what am I going to do…"

Link simply held her tight and whispered: "I'm here…"

- - -

The princess looked up from her desk as the archaic, silvery beings filtered into her bed chamber at the inn. She sighed and blew wisps golden hair from her eyes. This wasn't going to be a low-key reconstruction, was it? Zelda stood up and bowed politely to the Sages, a little disgruntled at their untimely visit. "Great Ones, your visit surprises me, what is it that you have come to me for?" She sat back down at her desk, hoping that this wouldn't take long. She never had been fond of the Sages.

_Princess, we come for a request._

Zelda sat straight up and nodded firmly, giving all of her attention to them, eventhough she wished they'd just go. This visit undoubtedly had something to do with Link and/or Midna. After Midna's obscure appearance, she knew that there wouldn't be much more time before the Sages decided to come and see her. It was obviously that time, and unavoidable. "What is the request?"

_You know by now that the Twilight Princess was refused from her own kingdom. You must also know that we have sent her on a quest, and only half of this quest has been completed._

Zelda looked confused for a moment before she spoke. She knew about the quest, but only _half_ of it was completed? What did that mean? She had only gotten to Ordon yesterday evening, the quest hadn't even started yet. "If I may ask, Great Ones, what _is_ the quest you are asking Princess Midna to go on?"

_It is the quest of true love. The Twilight Princess refuses to admit her love for the Chosen Hero. He also refuses to admit his love for her. This is not part of the course that the Goddesses have laid out. _

"The Goddesses?"

_It was always the will of the universe for these two to love one another; that light and darkness be joined as one. However, this love is not accepted by either the Hero or the Princess._

Zelda leaned back in her desk chair, taking this all in. She knew that Link _had_ to be enamored with Midna and she with him, but it was beyond all of her expectations to think that this was the work of the Goddesses. It was the will of the universe that they fall in love with one another. She looked back up at the Sages, unsure of what _her_ part in this whole scheme was. "And what is it that you want from me?"

_Princess of Light, there is an ancient artifact known as the Aurora Crown. This crown was forged eons ago by the high priests of the Goddesses for this exact moment. When two, unknown lovers touch the crown at the same time, their love is then revealed and bound by the magicks of the Goddesses. We are asking you to send the Chosen Hero and the Princess of Twilight on a quest for this crown. It lies far south of Ordon, buried in an abandoned mountain town named Pyramus. _

Zelda rubbed the bridge of her nose, feeling stress and frustration starting to sink in. No wonder Midna hated the Sages; they really _were_ a pain in the ass. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I see… I will send them to find this Aurora Crown."

_Thank you, Princess Zelda, for understanding the importance of this matter._ The Sages the bowed and slowly dissipated into the night air, leaving Zelda even more disgruntled than when they entered. She didn't want to stick her nose into anyone's business, and now she had basically promised the Goddesses that she would play match-maker.

She turned back to the forms in front of her, making a mental note to contact her fastest rider before sunrise, so she could send a message to both Midna and Link promptly. She sighed again. "Sometimes I wish I'd been born a peasant."

- - -

"….And then! Then Link turned stark white and ran in the other direction!! He ran into town screaming: BEAR BEAR!" Mayor Bo was turning a funny shade of red as a story of Link and several glasses of mead began to swirl around in his body. "It was just my brother Gadlop with his shirt off!! The hairy bastard!" He slapped his knee and guffawed some more.

Midna wasn't sure whether to laugh at the story or laugh at the mayor. She decided just to laugh politely. She shook her head in wonderment. This whole town was so strange to her. They were so friendly and open with each other and her, something she typically didn't experience. She took a deep breath a cool air and turned to look at Link who was dancing to a jig with Beth. He looked up at Midna and blushed slightly, before turning back to the young girl.

'Loyal Link… how silly you look.' She folded her hands in her lap and watched as Link, who was usually so graceful and strong during battle, became clunky and disorganized. Midna held back another giggle. It was then that she turned to think about the events that had transpired earlier that evening. Link had been there for her in a desperate hour. True, it wasn't the first time, but it felt so right… just to let everything out and cry on a shoulder. _His_ shoulder. She wasn't even sure what had made her cry, whether it was the stress, the worrying, or something as silly as Link seeing her naked. Midna only knew that she felt better, and it was all because of Link.

The jig that Fado was playing finally ended and Link moved to sit next to Midna by the fire. There was a comfortable silence between them, as the others around them talked long and hard. The children were filtering off to bed, and the adults' fun was beginning to die down. It would not be much longer until they retired to their own homes. Link looked over at Midna and smiled comfortingly, which soothed her. The whole evening was turning out much different than she expected.

"Link!"

He jerked. "Yes?"

"Play!" Fado tossed Link a small reed flute, and he blushed slightly. But, without any further hesitation, he pressed his lips to the reed and played. It was a beautiful, light airy tune. It almost seemed to tell a story about the woods around them. Midna was entranced by him. He had played earlier in the evening, and this time was just as exact; just as perfect. It was almost like he was in a whole other world.

It was so frustrating to know that she would never be around him again, not when she returned to Twilight. There was no way the mirror would ever work again, and there were few other magicks that could be used. Midna let out a small sigh. She knew that a small piece of her soul would be latched onto him forever. Even if he was in love with Zelda.

'It's not important… my only concern now is getting back to Twilight… not worrying about Link. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself… and Zelda.' Midna let a small, sad smile peer through her lips when Link finished the song. She didn't want to think about him and Zelda. She didn't want to think about much of anything concerning Link, it was starting to get too painful.

"Midalia!"

Midna snapped out of her trance and looked around.

"You haven't danced this whole evening!" Mayor Bo, his voice now booming with alcohol, called everyone's attention to her. She blushed brightly and looked toward Link, who just shrugged. He didn't look like he was too concerned at the moment. He must have been unaware that he was going to die if he didn't step in and save her from them.

"I'm not very good at dancing… the weather is nice though…" She tried to turn the subject around and away from her. Hopefully they'd give up and let the point rest. She got angry if she was forced to dance. She got angry if she was forced to do anything.

"Neither is Link, but he still danced! Come! Show us a royal dance, Courtier Midalia!"

Midna opened her mouth to let loose more reasons why she shouldn't dance (as well as a few obscenities), but before she could respond, a haunting note pierced the starry sky. She looked over at Link again and glared her death stare. His eyes were firm has the cold, icy notes poured onto the woman.

"I will kill you later…" Midna whispered under her breath as she stood up, much to her dismay. His eyes told her that the beating would be worth it. She scoffed at him for a moment before giving in to the many pairs of eyes that surrounded her.

Midna raised her arms and lowered them, and her feet moved slowly and exactly to the time of the music. The fabric of her clothes swayed around her like warm water. Her body was no longer her own… the music took her. The music he played. It was just like a folk song she danced to back home… haunting and forlorn.

Just like his eyes.

- - -

_The song that I heard Link playing and Midna dancing to at the end of this chapter, is called_ Illyrian Dawn. _It's by Bill Whelan. Should you have the desire to listen to it. It's actually the song that inspired me to write this whole story. Unfortunately I didn't give the scene as much attention as it deserved… perhaps I'll fix that later._


	8. Chapter 8

**Ill Met at Midnight**

_Chapter Eight_

- - -

He'd never seen anyone dance quite like Midna. In Ordon there were mostly jigs and reels, there was no need for anything else. These two, simple dances gave the people the joy of movement, but there was no beauty. Not like this anyway. Midna's hands and feet moved in slow, precise steps; piece by piece. As if she were painting art with her body.

The contrast between every inch of her was blatantly apparent. The blue of her skin against the fire of her hair was accentuated by every step, every sway. Link didn't want to stop playing. He felt that if he did, this water-nymph before him would smile her coy smile and disappear into the woods. He let the haunting tune flow freely from the reed, too engaged with Midna to care much about anything else. The wind swept through her body and fire rolled through her veins, all so she could dance this dance.

As the last note pierced the stars, Midna let her arms fall back to her side. She turned to face Link with a look that was somewhere between a "thank you" and "I _will_ kill you". Her skin turned purple with a blush and she walked away from the circle of on-lookers back toward the woods. Link let a small sigh loose. He knew there'd be hell to pay when he got back to his house… but it was worth it.

"You can tell she has _some_ royal blood. I've never seen anything so graceful before." Mayor Bo, now slightly sober, stood next to Link and watched Midna go. His eyes were clearing as he watched the sway of her body. "She's beautiful."

Link didn't say anything. He really couldn't agree, because he didn't think she was just "beautiful", she was much more that that. She was a soft fire that burned him until he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. Mayor Bo listened to the silence carefully, noting every nuance that pointed toward a secret. After a few moments, he spoke.

"You two have something funny between you… don't you?"

Silence again.

"She's not _just_ a courtier is she?" That got his attention.

Link whipped around and stared up at his surrogate father in confusion; surprised that he knew the secret. "How…?"

The mayor laughed and sat down next to him. "After all everything I've lived through, you can tell when some things aren't what they seem." Pause. "So, who is she really?"

Link shook his head, still feeling somewhat befuddled by the whole thing. Even though it had only been a few days ago when his quest ended, he wasn't sure if he _actually_ understood everything, like he should. She was from a whole other plane of existence; that wasn't something you encountered every day. "I'm not sure I can tell you… it's too confusing to explain."

Mayor Bo seemed satisfied enough and nodded. "I understand. I know you would tell me if you could."

"She's a princess from another world." Link wasn't sure if he meant to blurt the whole thing out like that or not. But, in a few seconds, he concluded that he needed someone to talk to about this whole mess; someone like his father.

"Really?" There was a pause as they both looked toward the woods, making sure Midna had fully disappeared before continuing their conversation. "_Did_ you meet her on your quest?"

Link nodded. "Yes. She saved me… and things just sort of went from there. She was my constant companion, and always helped me when I was in a tight spot." He paused for a moment and considered telling the mayor the rest of the story. "She was supposed to return to her own world and never come back. But, she was forced back here, and it's now my duty to return her."

"But you don't want to, do you?"

Link looked up and saw a small, understanding smile on his face. He was supposed to be the selfless Chosen Hero, but he refused to let her go. "No." He looked down, slightly ashamed at his own selfishness.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes." His face turned bright red, and he was glad he had hidden his face in the shadows.

"I see." There was a long, heavy silence between them for awhile as the mayor thought about it. "Then I don't understand what the problem is."

Link sighed. Of course Mayor Bo didn't understand. The Chosen Hero was supposed to put others before himself, and he was far from doing that. He wanted to _keep_ Midna for himself, not return her to where she belonged. He felt selfish and lowly for wanting what he did. He wasn't _supposed_ to want. "I know it's confusing… but I _have_ to get her back to her own kingdom. I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice, Link. You didn't _have_ to do all the things you did, you could have said 'no'. No one was making you do anything."

'Except the Goddesses and my destiny…' Link added silently.

Mayor Bo patted his shoulder and stood up. "It's been a long night, and you told me you're leaving again tomorrow." Pause. "Think about what I said." And with those words, he retired to his house, leaving Link alone with the smoldering fire in front of him and in his soul.

Link had, in all the time he was on his quest, had never really considered who he was doing this for. He knew _why_; he knew that he had to save all the people of Hyrule and the future of the world. But _who_ he was doing it for was the question. The mayor was right, he had the ability to say no every time. But he didn't, and now he was wondering _who_ it was for. Was it for him? Was it for Midna?

He sighed and stood up, feeling more befuddled than he did earlier. It was true that he always had a choice, but there were some things he _had_ no choice in. Things like his destiny and the will of the goddesses. Loyal Link was bound by some heavenly charter to be selfless and righteous in all ways possible, no matter what the circumstances.

Including love.

"It's getting late, you know."

Link looked up into nonchalant, fire-red eyes. Eyes he wasn't sure if he could look into anymore. He stood up slowly, and brushed himself off and started back to his house. "I know."

Midna stared at him strangely, feeling the air around them turn heavy. Something was bothering him deeply. "What is it? You don't seem like everything is alright."

"It's nothing…" he turned away, and the rest of the walk was done in silence. It wasn't until they reached his house that he spoke again. "We've got to get up early… let's go to bed."

Midna felt uncomfortable as they settled into the dark house. Something was wrong with Link; he wasn't making fun or picking a fight. In fact, he really wasn't doing much of anything, except moping. He didn't even glance her way the whole time he was setting up supplies for the trip tomorrow. His miserable expression made her lose all will to berate him for making her dance. It just didn't seem worth it when he didn't put up a fight.

"Link…" She finally broke the silence. "What's the matter? Something is wrong."

He turned around and looked at her, eyes clouded over in deep thought. Slowly, his eyes cleared and met her own. There was a long moment, where they just looked into each other's eyes. And then: "Do you think I can do anything for myself?"

"What do you mean?" Midna sat down at the table and watched him carefully as he shuffled around the room with his head down. What was he getting at? Of course he could have the things he wanted; he _was_ a grown adult _and_ the Chosen Hero. There was nothing stopping him from anything he wanted.

"I mean… it seems everything I do, I do it for Hyrule. I do it for the Princess. I do it because it's my destiny, written down by the Goddesses. I just want to know: can I do anything for myself?" He sat down across from her, feeling his heart sink into the floor. "I want to do something for me. Just for me."

"Like what?"

Link opened his mouth to respond, then decided against it and looked away.

"Link." She took his hand firmly and looked him in the eyes. "You can do what_ever_ you want. You're not bound by some holy doctrine that says you have to do all these things. No one is making you do anything."

He nodded, but said nothing. He wanted to tell her to screw the world she came from, and run away and love him. He wanted to run far south, past the mountain range, past the unknown plains, and into the sea; out of the control of Hyrule. He wanted her to go with him. He didn't want to be the Goddesses "call boy" anymore. He wanted to be his own man. He wanted Midna.

But she _was_ wrong. Link was bound by honor and loyalty forever. He could never do anything for himself. Ever. There was another long silence, and both Midna and Link found it hard to look into each other's eyes.

"If you don't want to help me, I understand."

Link shook his head, shocked that she would assume something like that. "No… that's not what this is about. I want to return you to where you belong." Lie. "You're my friend, and I owe you that, at least."

Midna forced a small smile, still doubting he meant it. "Thanks."

"It's late."

There was nothing else said.

- - -

The morning ride was eerily silent. Midna was still confused about what happened last night. Link had been on the brink of some strange mental breakdown, and she wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. He had never acted like that before, and it threw her off guard.

Truth be told, what he had said last night had both insulted her, and made her think. He had hurt her feelings by questioning (or not questioning) whether or not he wanted to do this for her. It was a matter of friendship, not the universe. Conversely however, the idea that he _was_ bound by some heavenly charter to do the will of the Goddesses made her angrier than hell. He was the Chosen Hero, not a call boy for the divine. The whole situation had really just succeeded in making her more confused and upset.

"I think it's time we rest."

Midna started and looked over at Link. He was slowing Epona down as they started entering Hyrule Field. She nodded in agreement and slowed Starspinner down for dismount.

"Midna?"

Her heart lurched as he called her by name. "Yes?"

He looked distraught for a moment and his eyes wandered somewhere else. Midna loved that sort of dazed expression on him; it made him look thoughtful and handsome. "I'm sorry… for last night." He paused, and his gaze met hers. "I didn't mean to go off on some crazy tangent about whether or not this is for me. It was such a stupid thing to worry about anyway." Pause. "I know that this is something I want to do for me and for you, because I… I…" He looked frustrated for a moment; as if there was something he couldn't rip away from the dark parts of his soul. "You're my friend and I… like… you."

Midna's heart sunk deep into the cold earth where it shriveled up and cried tears of blood. For a few moments she had actually thought that he was going to say "I love you" and it made her whole world light up and spin faster. But of course he didn't love her… she wasn't Zelda. And if he was bound by some stupid doctrine of holiness, he probably couldn't love her anyway. So, what was the point in trying?

"You're my friend too, Link…" She ignored her crying heart and dismounted Starspinner, then went to sit on a soft patch of grass. The leaves were just starting to turn a funny shade of yellowish-green, proving that fall was teetering on the brink of seasons. The sun was now warm, but not too hot, and the day was just perfect for a small picnic in Hyrule Field. Midna almost wished this had been a vacation, and not some crazy goose-chase.

Link plopped down beside her, a few parcels of food in his hands. There was a little more silence as they both ate hungrily. After they were done, Link, instead of being his usual self and getting back on the road, laid back into the grass and sighed softly. "It's beautiful today…"

Midna joined him in the grass, feeling a little uncomfortable at this intimate moment. Why was it that as soon as you lay down with someone in the grass, it felt as if you were lying in a bed? She shrugged it off, and looked up at the clouds, her mind drifting off to her own world. She wondered how things were going and whether or not the council had taken over the reconstruction. She knew that it couldn't be much longer until she was back in her own home, taking care of the things that needed to be done. The Sages wouldn't condemn a whole world for some silly quest… would they?

"MISTER LINK!!!"

Midna and Link both sat up as if they heard the bats of hell screeching their names. They looked at each other and sighed as a small, squirrelly looking man bolted their way.

"Sometimes I wish he would just leave me alone…Weirdo." Link grumbled this to Midna through a fake smile. She forced a giggle back.

"I have a letter for you Mr. Link!!" He dug into his mailbag and pulled out an official looking letter with the royal seal. "Tada! My work here is done!" And off he went.

"Do you think he thinks he looks good in those ridiculous running shorts?"

Link shook his head. "I have no idea…" He turned away from the mailman to look at the letter. "It's from Princess Zelda."

Midna looked over his shoulder at the beautifully written letter, recognizing the seal. She then looked up at Link. "I can't read Hylian very well, what does it say?"

"It says the Sages visited her last night and informed her of the details of our quest-"

"They can't come to us directly?" Midna grumbled and crossed her arms in annoyance. "Stupid old, geezers."

Link looked over at her and shrugged. "Don't kill the messenger." He went back to reading the letter. "She wants us to meet with her sometimes within the next few days so she can inform us of what this quest is about. She doesn't seem to know that we're on our way already." He folded the letter up and put it in a pocket. "If we keep up this pace, we should get into Castle Town before nightfall. We'll see Zelda then." He whistled for Epona and Starspinner, who came running.

Midna nodded. "Alright."

Link looked over at her as they mounted their steeds, wishing that he would have told her the truth when he had the chance. Wishing he could have said "I love you. Run away with me". But the fear of rejection and the fear of being selfish rammed its fist into his chest, and Link was forced to ignore his feelings once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ill Met at Midnight**

_Chapter Nine_

- - -

Link might have been able to handle the stares, but the whispers and pointing were beginning to annoy him. He suddenly wished he could either be invisible, or hit something. He wasn't an animal in a cage to be gawked at. Midna obviously felt the same way. Unfortunately, there was no other option, except to ignore the on-lookers and keep walking through the streets of Castle Town to the inn.

"Chosen Hero!" A zealous guard ran up to Link, and his face turned a brighter shade of red at the title. He didn't want it broadcasted for the whole world to hear. "The Princess awaits your council…" he looked over at Midna, with a strange, disgusted look; as if she was something vile. "As well as your… _friend._"

"What!?" Midna looked at the guard indignantly, what kind of nerve did this guy have to talk to her like that? She was a princess, and not to mention that this situation _had_ happened only days earlier. Didn't he learn his lesson then? Link reached out and took her arm gently, signaling her to not make a commotion. It wasn't a good idea in this environment.

He turned back to the guard. "This _friend_, as you call her, is another princess. Now, I suggest you apologize to her and give the Princess the respect she deserves." Link's voice was firm, and told the young man he had better step into line, or there would be consequences.

"I… I… I'm so sorry, Princess. I apologize for my insolence!" The man fell to the ground on his knees, bowing to her as if she were some kind of Goddess. Midna rubbed her forehead angrily, and then shot Link a look that said "I'll kill you later for setting up that stunt". He knew that she didn't want this attention, and just smiled brightly.

"It's alright, Sir. I accept your apology; however we need to be taken to see Princess Zelda." Midna spoke with authority, trying to get this young man to be sane again.

The guard nodded gently, as if frightened by her potential power. He then stood up and started walking them toward the inn. It was at this time that Midna found it fit to give Link a good smack on his left shoulder. She growled. "You deserved that."

"It was worth it." He grinned at her, with that silly grin that said "I've won and there's nothing you can do about it". Midna decided to give him another smack, just because he was too cocky.

They reached the inn in a few, short minutes, both of them still trying to ignore the stares and whispers. The guard, who was now very quiet and respectful, ushered them to the top floor. He made a few turns, and then showed them into a nice room that was lavishly decorated, had a fine adjoining bath, and _one_ large bed.

Midna's face turned a bright purple in surprise. Something wasn't fitting right. She knew that this was _not_ Zelda's room, and there could only be one other option. She turned to the guard and almost felt like begging. "Please tell me this is Zelda's new bed chamber, and we are waiting for her to arrive."

The young man shook his head and shrugged. He then turned and walked out the door.

"Oh no…" Midna whispered to herself.

"What's wron-"

The captain of the guards came in abruptly, with little pomp and circumstance, and bowed to each of them. "Chosen Hero. Twilight Princess. I apologize for the inconvenience, but Princess Zelda left this afternoon to visit the Zoran Prince, Ralis. She was not expecting you to arrive for another day, and so she will not return until tomorrow evening." There was a strange pause, and the captain shifted uncomfortably looking towards the ground. Midna knew there was something else that he hadn't gotten to yet. "Also, there is only one room left in the inn… so you will have to share it."

She swore. Loud and long.

Link rolled his eyes and spoke to the captain over Midna's ranting. "I'm sorry we bothered you. We weren't planning on receiving Princess Zelda's letter, but we had plans to come to Castle Town to speak with a friend of ours. Thank you for finding room for us in the inn. We _are_ grateful."

The captain nodded, bowed again and then left; obviously disgruntled by the noise.

Link looked over at Midna and sighed. She was overreacting again. "I _can_ sleep on the floor, still. It's not that difficult."

"That's not what I'm bothered by." She huffed out some air and crossed her arms over her chest. This wasn't what she was planning on; she was expecting a nice, small room to herself. She just couldn't stay another night in a room with Link, it would hurt too much.

It was getting harder to resist the urge to spill out her feelings, no matter what the consequences. Even though there may be tears and wounded emotions and pride, Midna wasn't sure how much longer the subject would keep quiet. The ride with Link today, and the strange afternoon they experienced, was pulling at her more and more. She felt that if she had some time to herself, she would be able to reorganize her thoughts and erect new barriers around her heart.

"Then what is it?" Link looked perplexed and a little taken aback.

"I just… I wanted some time to myself." Midna wished she didn't see the look of despair on his face. It made her upset, and confused her all at the same time. Why was he so distraught? She was sure that he wanted to get away from her too. He was probably upset at Zelda not being here and needed time to blow off steam… right?

"I can go to Telma's now, if you want to be alone." Link looked out the window and sighed deeply. "It's getting late anyway… I'm sure Shad's at his house for the evening and doesn't want to be bothered. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow." He started for the door, eyes downcast. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Midna looked up, and he was gone. Her emotions were beginning to stir in her like a strange soup left to boil for too long. She hated to see him like that. Sad and disappointed at nothing; at something that didn't even really need to bother him. It wasn't like he loved her anyway… was it? It didn't matter. It couldn't matter. Midna would be back in Twilight in no time; as soon as her quest was finished. And there would be no more pain. No more heartache.

No more Link.

- - -

"HONEY!"

Link looked up, unable to keep a small smile from slipping across his lips. Telma was as boisterous and joyful as ever. Her well endowed body enveloped him in a strange cocoon as she gave him a big hug, nearly suffocating him. "Sweetie, I haven't seen you in a few weeks! I need to know how things have been with you! Obviously you succeeded in your quest; I hear Ilia's fine; Princess Zelda came to see me the other day and thank me, now isn't she a sweetie; but what about you? What are you doing now?" The whole sentence ran together in a strange, but very Telma-like, series of questions and statements. She finally let him go and receded to her normal spot behind the bar. She grabbed Link a pint as he sat in front of her. "On the house for the Chosen Hero!"

He blushed, but had not intention of refusing the cold drink. It _had_ been a long day's ride. There was a small silence as Link drank, feeling the delightful burn of ale running down his throat. He looked up at Telma, suddenly feeling a strange desire to tell her everything.

"There's a lot going on, and I'm not quite sure how to deal with it all…" he paused as he mustered up the courage to tell her, cheeks beginning to flush. "I've got some… _love_ problems. I tried talking to my friend, but he didn't understand." He was grateful to be able to talk to the mayor, but he wasn't a woman. He didn't understand the way things worked with the opposite sex. Hell, he didn't even understand Link's whole predicament. But, Telma might. She was with him for a lot of his quest and understood the fine print of being the "Chosen Hero".

"Link in love! Well, if you've got problems, I can help. That's what I'm here for, Honey." She paused for a moment and smiled a mischievous smile. "Does this have something to do with lovely Miss Ilia?" Telma leaned on the bar and looked him in the eyes, trying to gather all of the juicy information.

Link shook his head, a sour laugh coming out. He took another swig of the ale, noticing the bottom of the mug was in sight. That seemed strange as he had only been here a few minutes. "No. In fact, she told me the other day that she's in love with Ralis."

"Well, that's shocking!" The robust woman looked a little surprised, but not shocked. "But, I can't say I didn't expect it. She looked so hard after that young man, it would be a shame if they didn't love each other. After everything she did for him…" Telma poured the boy some more ale, and continued the conversation. "So, if Ilia isn't the problem, then what is?"

Link swallowed more ale, slowly realizing it didn't burn so bad anymore. He looked back up at the woman, feeling his inhibitions begin to slip. "The Twilight Princess."

Telma nodded calmly, understanding him immediately. "I've heard you mention this woman before. You said she was a little imp that lived in your shadows and helped you out when you needed it… so, what are you doing loving her? That doesn't seem to make sense." She appeared confused for a moment.

"She _was_ an imp… but after I defeated Ganondorf, she returned to her true form… which is a beautiful, haunting being from another world." Link drank some more ale, feeling a little light headed, but it was welcome.

"And you love her."

The statement was so blunt; so matter-of-fact that it seemed to take the sting out of the truth behind the words. Link looked up at Telma and nodded solemnly. "She was supposed to return to her own world, but she wasn't allowed back, and now she's stuck here in our world… As if that's not enough, I'm supposed to help her get back." He paused and looked at his near-empty mug angrily, as if it was the mug's fault and not some divine intervention. "But, I don't want to. I want to be selfish and keep her for myself. I want to tell her I love her and that if she goes I'll lose my will to live… but I can't. Loyal Link has to keep his destined promises." He spat the last part as if it were venom to his mouth.

"That's what makes you loyal." She poured him a half-glass, knowing he was reaching the brink of slightly intoxicated and drunk. The boy deserved it though; he was probably bottling up all of his feelings to the point of his own destruction. He obviously needed to get them out. "Nothing is going to be solved if you don't at least tell her your feelings."

"I can't. I've promised already her I would return her to her kingdom… if I tell her I love her then I'll just be jeopardizing the whole quest." He finished the last of the ale and pushed the mug back towards Telma. "I just don't feel like I'm allowed to have emotions, ambitions, and loves of my own. I feel like everything is dictated for me somewhere in the heavens."

"Honey." Telma gave him a stern look, silently berating him for talking like that. "You know it's not. You know that you have full control over what_ever_ happens to you."

Link barked out another sour laugh and shook his head. "Loyal Link. Just Link. Chosen Hero. They're all titles I don't feel like I deserve. I just want to give it up and run south. I want to take Midna and run far away from the doctrine holding me here and forcing me to do all the tings I don't want to do." His head sunk onto the bar and he sighed deeply, as if he had finally expelled all of his problems. "Sometimes I want to give it all up."

"That won't solve anything, and you know it." She gave his a stern gaze.

"I know… I wish it would." Link shrugged and looked down at the floor, noticing Telma's cat was gazing up at him. He smiled down at the ball of white fluff. "Hi."

"Meow."

Telma handed him a slice of bread to help counteract the liquor. "So, I'm guessing you're back in Castle Town to speak with Zelda about your quest, right?"

Link nodded, his eyes meeting hers again. "Yes. She was visited by the ones who kicked the Twilight Princess out of her own kingdom. Now we have to talk to Zelda and see what is supposed to happen with this quest…" Pause. "Also, we came to visit Shad and ask him a few questions. Does he still hang around here?"

"Shad? Absolutely. He's in here every few days or so." There was a small, coy smile that sprouted on her lips. "Although, ever since he saw Princess Zelda in here he's been coming back more frequently. I think he might have crush on her." Telma winked at Link, who just smiled. "I bet he'll be in here tomorrow though. If you want to talk to him you should come by tomorrow evening."

Link stood up, feeling slightly woozy. "We probably will then."

"We?" Telma smiled. "So, I'll get to meet this fair princess of yours?"

"I hope so. That is if she isn't being stubborn…" Link sighed and shook his head. "She's got a temper hotter than the fires of Hell."

"Well, Goddesses bless you for wanting to put up with that." Telma walked out from behind the bar and gave Link another cocoon-like hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, Honey."

"Thanks, Telma…" With that, Link walked from the bar and started back towards the inn. The streets were strangely silent as the moon slipped slowly through the sky. He paused for a moment and stared up at the strange disk. He felt better after he talked to Telma; he felt like he had finally expelled some of the questions that needed to be asked.

Unfortunately there were no answers. He spent all the time in the bar, contemplating the problems of his world… and there were still no answers. Telma had given Link the same advice that Mayor Bo had given him, and all it did was push him around in more circles.

"I can't tell her…" Link whispered to himself as he watched the moon. "I promised to return her home. I can't make her feel guilty…" He rubbed his neck and turned away from the moon. It was late, and Midna was probably going to kill him for being late when he got back.

- - -

SMACK

"Ow."

SMACK

"Stop."

SMACK

"Midna!" Link shot up from his spot on the floor and rubbed his sore head as he stared up at the beautiful woman. She glared down at him and he returned the favor. "I'm sleeping here. Do you mind leaving me alone for a while?"

"It's almost noon, get up." She put her hands on her shapely hips and glared some more as he stumbled to his feet. Link couldn't remember when he returned last night, but he was sure it was pretty late. It must have been too late for Midna to be awake, and therefore he avoided his beating… until today.

"Look." Her gaze would have sent any other person up into flames, but at this hour it only irritated him. "I would like to take a bath, but I don't trust you and your perverted ways. So, get up and get out." She tapped her foot impatiently, signaling that she wasn't going to wait much longer and he had better relocate himself soon.

Link wasn't sure why he said it, or even what _made_ him say it. Maybe a little alcohol was still swimming in his system, or maybe it was a misfiring synapse. But one thing was for sure, it was something he regretted letting loose from his lips:

"No. I think I'll stay right here until you're done. If you don't like it, tough luck." Link then walked past Midna and crawled into her bed. He gave her one last look and pulled the covers over his head. "Let me know when you're done, _Princess_."

"_You…_"

"Enjoy your bath."

SLAM!

"Serves her right." Link grumbled to himself as he began to fall asleep again. The bed was much more comfortable and softer than the stone floor he had slept on all night. "Waking me up like that. Sometimes I wi-"

SPLASH!

Link bolted out of the bed, soaking wet and freezing cold from some unknown source of water. He looked towards the bathroom, and there was Midna, gleefully holding an empty water bucket. She cocked her hips to one side and put down the bucked.

"Oh, goodness! Are you awake…? I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, Link. It was an accident really." Midna gave him a coy and cocky smile as she fiend innocence, and then turned back into the bathroom. "Well, since you _are_ awake-"

Link couldn't hold it anymore. She was being that cocky, silly, beautiful and crazy self of hers, and it wouldn't be much longer until he snapped. This was that time. In a bold, and possibly dangerous to his own health, move he ran forward, wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pushed Midna, fully clothed, into the large tub filled with soapy water and bubbles.

There was a massive tidal wave and water spilled over the sides of the tile and onto the floor below. A strange, surprised silence filled the room. Link was shocked at himself and Midna was no different. However, it didn't take long before she came to her senses.

"You!!" She shoved a wave of water in his direction, splashing him more.

"Oh, no… this is your fault!" Link jumped forward and grabbed her around the waist, pushing her back into the water. "If you just let me sleep this wouldn't have happened!" He gave her a firm, but still playful look. "You are as troublesome as mischievous fairy, _Princess_."

"You're still a blockhead!" She tried to splash him with water again, but it was to little avail as he had her arms pinned above her head. And, in all actuality, they were both obviously having too much fun being "mad" at each other to really care who was winning the fight.

"Is that so? Well then, we'll see how blockheaded I can be!"

It had been a beautiful day; a strange morning where birds were chirping and lovers strolled the streets below. In that peaceful morning a ruckus had taken place in one of the upstairs rooms at the inn in Castle Town. And in this room, Loyal Link had been having a string of bad luck which followed a string of poor decisions. This decision was no better:

He leaned down, through the soft bubbles, and kissed the Twilight Princess.

- - -

In the original copy of this story, I had a few interrobangs, but I was forced to take them out as won't take Wingdings. If you don't know what an interrobang is, it's a question mark and an exclamation mark mended together to form an interrobang. It's used to express the incredulity of modern-day life. I just find it highly amusing. It's also the name of my reading that I'm doing soon... I hate my poetry.

ANYWAY! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ill Met at Midnight**

_Chapter Ten_

- - -

Link couldn't stop himself, and part of him probably wouldn't even let him try. To kiss Midna, like the woman she was, made his whole heart melt into her soul. Her lips were soft and surprisingly willing to kiss him back. It was a beautiful, suspended moment in time; but moments like these were only effects of a bad cause.

"Link?"

He looked at her as he pulled back and blushed. How could he let himself do that? How could he attack her _and_ kiss her, and expect to see another day? How could he not tell her the truth about his feelings? How could he keep up this façade? "Um…"

She glanced away, her face flushing as well. Alien emotions passed across her face, and neither one of them knew what to so next. "I…"

"I'm sorry!" Link, unable to take the idea that he messed up, jumped out of the bathroom in what appeared to be a single bound, and ran away, leaving Midna cold and alone in the bath. She watched him go with a strange mixture of shock, anger, and sadness. Something inside her wasn't placed in its right place now, and it was all his fault. Loyal Link made a very wrong decision.

"Should he live to see another day?" Midna growled and pulled herself up, water running off of her like a torrential down pour had just hit her. She then began to strip herself of her water-logged clothing. There was a long silence, in which she was forced to consider what happened.

Midna, in all honestly, wasn't quite sure what she was mad at. It could have been the fact that he tackled her into a bath, ignored her warnings, or… was it possible that she was mad that he kissed her? Or was she excited? It was a strange turn of events that she wasn't expecting. Link was in love with Zelda. That fact had been so deeply carved into her mind that she never doubted its truth. But the kiss…?

Midna touched her lips and blushed, thinking about it. The kiss… She blushed even harder as the thought 'I wish he'd come back here and do it again' ran through her mind. She couldn't lie to herself; she wanted his touch again. She wanted him to kiss her like she was the only woman he could ever love; the only thing that ever mattered to him.

'What is he doing? He loves Zelda… I'm so sure of it!' Midna shook her wet hair and sighed. What was the point of all these circles she was running in? All she was proving was that she had the ability to run and not go anywhere.

"It's not important…" Midna walked back into the bedroom and began looking for something else to wear. She began to reason with herself, wishing she didn't have to. "I'm sure it was a mistake. An accident. It was just the moment."

- - -

"It was just the moment…" Link looked into the fountain and sighed, wondering if it was possible to die of drowning in four inches of water. "What did I do?" He held his head in his hands and felt like either crying or hitting something for being so stupid. He was selfish; for the first time in his whole life he did something for himself. Something he _wanted_ to do. But this selfish act had the potential to ruin everything between Midna and him, and destroy the quest, not to mention Link's own credibility. "I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I was so _stupid_."

"Link?" A soft, familiar voice called his name, and he looked up into beautiful blue eyes.

He stood up abruptly and bowed to Princess Zelda. She smiled and curtsied, silently laughing at his civilities. After all they had been through together he still acted like a gentleman. She sat down on the lip of the fountain, motioning for her guard to return to the inn. He nodded and walked away, leaving the two friends alone. Link joined her on the lip of the fountain.

"This is a surprise to see you here so soon. I sent the message only yesterday, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." She looked at his downtrodden face intently, knowing something had gone awry in his plans. She paused for a moment before interrogating him. "What's wrong?"

"We were already on the way to see you when we received your message… We came to Castle Town in hopes of contacting our friend Shad, and discuss something he might know about the Sages. Thank you for finding us room at the inn, that was very kind of you." He looked into the fountain, avoiding her gaze. He was deliberately ignoring her question, not wanting to open a can of worms. It was his own mistake and no one else's and he was the one who should deal with it. "How is Prince Ralis? I thought you weren't supposed to return until later this evening."

"That's not what I asked you and you know it." Zelda's tone was firm and she stared intently at him until he broke.

Link shook his head and sighed. He looked up at her, feeling weight press against his ribcage. He didn't want to bring the subject up; he wanted to forget it ever happened. "I don't want to talk about it." He turned his attention back to the fountain.

"Link the Recluse." Zelda snorted indignantly and shook her head. She always felt like she was running head-first into a brick wall when it came to Link's feelings. He was such a _man_ sometimes. "Let's add one more title to your name, shall we?"

"Don't be snide." Link looked up and frowned.

"Then open up." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "What's the problem?"

Link blushed and looked away, his face turning bright red. He really wished he could strike the whole scene from his memory. It would make this situation a lot better for him. It would make _everything_ a lot better for him. "I did something bad."

Zelda looked confused for a moment, and seemed to know that this "something bad" had to do with Midna. She was nervous as to what had happened; this could mess everything up for the two of them. "Like what?"

"…i..s..m..i..a"

"Don't mumble. I spend too much of my day dealing with mumblers. What did you do?" Zelda looked at him firmly, almost scolding him for skirting around the whole situation.

"I kissed Midna." Link blushed brightly at Zelda's shocked expression. "But it was an accident!" He began to tell the rest of the story hastily, lest she loose her trust in him. "I didn't mean to, it's just that we were fighting and suddenly it wasn't fighting any more and I… I screwed up… _bad_." His head returned to his hands and he sighed deeply. "I feel selfish."

"Wait… what?" Zelda had been more concerned with how to fix the problem, but the last comment jarred her from her thoughts. She looked up at him and stared, a little confused by what he meant. "Why do you feel _selfish_?"

Link blushed and looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Link the Recluse."

He glared at her rude comment, then stood up and started to walk away. "Forget I said anything." He started off down a side street that led to Telma's. At least she didn't throw rude names at him. Zelda shook her head and chased after him, feeling frustrated that he was being childish. By the way he was acting though, she got the distinct impression that he was really torn-up about whatever had transpired between them. There must be a huge reason as to _why_ he felt so selfish about kissing Midna, even if it _was_ an accident.

"Link! I'm sorry…" She grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him to a stop. He looked at her from underneath a sullen brow. Zelda held back a sound of discontent, and proceeded forward. "I didn't mean to upset you, but this isn't going to get resolved if you don't talk to someone about it."

Link shook his head and sighed, the barrier between them dissipating. "I've tried, but everyone keeps telling me the same thing. I'm not sure if I'm missing the point or I just don't want to hear what they are saying." He looked away, feeling more frustrated with himself than he was with anyone else. He obviously wasn't getting the message that everyone had been telling him, and he wasn't sure why. Was he afraid of something? Of Midna? Of the unknown? Or was he just too selfless?

Zelda looked confused, and she stared up at him. "What do you mean? Who've you been taking to, and what about?"

"Telma. Mayor Bo… I just… I just want to know what this is all for; why I'm doing what I am. Do I want to help Midna? Do I want to keep her for myself?" Link buried his head in his hands, feeling like he wanted to disappear and run away.

"Link? Do you…?" It shocked her to know that he felt love already; without the quest that was supposed to bring the two of them together. Had he always loved her? _Was_ it the will of the Goddesses, or was it just fate that brought his heart to hers?

He couldn't look at her. His shame swept over him like a gnawing disease and Link turned away. "I do."

"Link…"

"Don't say anything. I know what I have to do… I know I have to help Midna with this quest and bring her back to Twilight. I know I can never love her… I have to be the selfless hero I was chosen to be. I know." He fought back tears, the pain clawing at his heart as he said the words he hated to hear. He didn't want to give her up, ever. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Link… maybe you don't _have_ to give her up…" Zelda looked away, wondering if she should tell him the truth, or if that would only agitate him more. She could tell he was moody, and she wasn't sure if telling him it was his "destiny" to love Midna would make him feel better. "Maybe this quest will bring you together."

He barked out a sour laugh. "I hardly think so. Midna's not the kind of woman who will stick around when she has what she wants. She'll go back to Twilight and I'll go back to Ordon and die of a broken heart. That's life."

"It isn't like you to brood like this, Link. How do you _know_?" Zelda was frightened for a moment. She was worried that Link might run away from the quest and jeopardize the chances for the two of them to fall in love. But the thing that scared her the most was the look of utter despair on his face. In all the time she knew Link, she never knew him to have felt despair.

"I know." He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "I've got to go… If you see Midna, tell her I'm at Telma's." With those few words and a polite bow, Link walked off, down the street to Telma's, leaving Zelda feeling frustrated and angry. He didn't have to act like that. Running away from his problems wasn't going to fix anything, just make it worse.

Zelda grumbled to herself, and then continued back toward the inn. To her surprise, Midna was sitting outside, arms crossed and looking like she had just gone diving with a Zora to the bottom of Lake Hylia. She looked up at the princess and growled. Zelda simply held up her hands and sighed.

"Don't tell me… I already know." She sat next to Midna, feeling some what frustrated that she was suddenly the designated mediator for this lovers tiff. That wasn't her job.

"Do you?" Midna uncrossed her arms and looked over at Zelda.

"I ran into Link in the town square. He said… that he…"

Midna blushed brightly and looked away. "He did."

"Oh?"

There was a long silence and neither one of them looked at each other. Finally Zelda said, "Link told me to tell you he was at Telma's." Pause. "Look, I don't want to get in the middle of whatever is going on between you two… I know that you have some issues to resolve, and don't tell me that you're not interested in Link. I'm sick of you denying your feelings. I'm sick of him being a blockhead too. So, go fix whatever needs fixing and come see me at sundown." She didn't mean to be so brash about the subject, but being everyone's personal helper was annoying. She had a kingdom to rebuild, she didn't have time to sit down and tell everyone why they were loved and by whom.

Midna's face was as red as the fires in the Goron mountain. "Princess!"

"I'm sorry, Midna… but I can't handle this silliness any longer. At least go get him to apologize." Zelda shook her head and walked away, leaving Midna confused, embarrassed, and angry. She growled one last time at Zelda and walked towards Telma's.

"Goddesses help those two…"

- - -

AN: I apologize for this being so short, I wanted it to be longer but I wanted to get it our as soon as I could. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be longer I promise!


	11. Chapter 11

**Ill Met at Midnight**

_Chapter Eleven_

- - -

Midna continued to blush as she watched Zelda's frustrated figure disappear into the inn, in some kind of invisible storm of emotions. She was feeling somewhat befuddled by what the princess had said. What was she talking about? What kind of issues did she and Link have? Except for that damnable kiss, there wasn't much going on between them… right?

She growled under her breath, knowing that this had something to do with Link's mouth, undoubtedly. She was sure that he'd said something stupid again. 'Right now I have to find him and we have to talk. But later, he _will_ be dead; by my own, bare hands.' She shook off her damp skirts and grumbled some more.

The streets were beginning to empty for dinner as Midna started off to the tavern. It took a few steps, but there was a sudden feeling of nervousness. She was frightened to approach Link; frightened of what could happen by simply talking to him. The whole situation from before was, undoubtedly, taboo. The kiss, in all actuality, scared her more than any adversary she had ever faced. It was venturing into places that she had never thought her and Link would go.

'What was he thinking?' Midna stared at the cobblestone streets, wishing that _something_ had the answer. The whole ordeal was very trying to her, and she wanted it to be over with. But she couldn't let it go. She couldn't let the feeling of his soft lips against her go… she didn't want to. It was as close to his love as she was going to get.

"Lovely lady!"

Midna looked up, surprised someone was calling to her. Over to her right she saw a robust woman standing outside a small shop dressed in purple and gold, looking more like a gypsy than a citizen of Castle Town. The scents of sandalwood and patchouli spilled from the dark doorway and nearly choked the princess with their thick smoke.

"I've never felt someone like you before… You have such different airs around you, so cold, soft, and strange." The woman spoke with a deep but airy voice, as if something particularly strange was about to happen. She stepped from the small stoop and approached Midna, watching her carefully. "Would you like to come in for a reading?"

"Ah…" Midna was rarely at a loss for words, but the way the woman looked at her made her feel strange. As if she was being read and comforted all at the same time. It was an odd feeling that she didn't want to engage in. She took a few steps back.

"Please, come in…" The woman in purple took a few more steps toward her and held out her plump hand. "It will only take a few moments, I promise. And it would be my pleasure."

Midna stepped back again, hoping she could slip away from the invisible embrace the woman had on her. "I'm sorry, but I have no money… and I have to be somewhere." She started down the path, praying the woman would give up and return to her smelly shop. Midna couldn't deal with fake fortune-tellers right now; she had places to be and a Link to kill. Besides, the woman made her uneasy.

"I can tell you about the kiss." Pause. "I can feel it emanating from you… you want to know about it, don't you?"

Time stopped. And, for that brief moment, Midna thought she had misheard the woman. She thought her mind was deceiving her. But, she knew that this fortune-teller had spoken the truth. Midna turned around and walked back to the strange woman. She stared into her eyes, silently challenging her to say it again. "_What_ do you know about that?"

"Come inside and I'll tell you…" The woman looked away from the princess and walked through the door. Midna, against her own good senses, followed her out of pure curiosity. She was sure that this could only turn out disastrous, and it was probably going to make her late as well. But she couldn't ignore this woman, or what she was offering.

The small room was mostly dark, except for a few candles and a brightly lit crystal ball which shed a strange light on to the dark purple fabrics that lined the walls. It felt like a dark, purple cocoon. "Please sit and make yourself comfortable." The woman motioned to the small, padded stool across from her. She smiled knowingly at Midna and nodded. "I am Madame Fanadi, the fortune-teller. And I can feel the things around you."

Midna resisted the urge to roll her eyes and snort, but kept quiet. Of course she could "feel the things around" her, she _was_ a fortune-teller. Madame Fanadi wouldn't have stayed in business very long if she wasn't at least _partly_ psychic. Midna leaned forward and looked into the clear ball, and then up into the woman's face. She wanted to get this whole thing over with; it was quite silly to see a princess such as herself getting her fortune told. "If you can feel the things around me, what can you tell me about the kiss?"

Madame Fanadi smiled and stared Midna in her fire-red eyes. "It's usually ten rupies for a reading… but I can see true love in your future… and I always had a soft spot for lovers, so I will tell you about the kiss for free."

Midna blushed brightly. True love? What did than mean? Midna had no loves, no passions, nothing that would constitute a fortune telling of "true love". In all honesty love rarely passed her mind… except when it concerned a certain hero. And even then, all it did was make her angry. That couldn't be true love.

Madame Fanadi pressed her hands to the sides of the crystal and looked into its lighted murkiness. Midna began to wonder if this woman _actually_ knew anything concerning the mishap hours before, or if she had simply taken a lucky guess. There was a long pause and Madame Fanadi looked up at the princess, her eyes glazed over. Midna looked at her and then into the crystal again, thinking this was odd.

"True love weaves in and out of your soul, binding you to the heavens above. There is a quest you must complete with the Chosen Hero, and on that quest emotions will be revealed. Loves will be ignited into a passionate flame…The kiss was just the spark of it all…"

Midna blushed and abruptly stood up. This woman had no idea about her and the kiss and Link. She _had_ to be making it all up. She was faking everything she saw in that stupid crystal. "I'm sorry." She started for the door. "But, I just don't have time for this!"

Madame Fanadi jolted suddenly and her eyes cleared. She looked up at Midna, surprised and confused. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Midna blushed again, then turned and ran from the shop, feeling her heart pound like a hammer striking hot iron. She couldn't stop running; she feared that if she did her whole world would come crashing down on her, and everything she ever knew to be true would suddenly be false. All her expectations of Link's love with Zelda would be untrue?

"No…" Midna whispered as she pushed past the busy marketplace, people stared strangely at her but few others paid her any mind. "It's can't be false. He can't love me… I know he can't. Everything he'd ever done for _her_… would have actually been for… me?" She collapsed at the bottom of the staircase and felt tears claw at her tender eyes. It couldn't be true! The woman had to be a fake. There was no way that Link…

Midna stopped at the bottom of the stairs, in a dark corner, and took a long, deep breath. What had happened? What was going on inside her confused heart? Link had basically told her he didn't love her, and yet what the fortune-teller said burned her like hot coals. Her and the Chosen Hero had true love?

Link…

The kiss…

Midna buried her face in her hands and pushed back the tears. "He can't…" But the frustrated way he looked at her; the smile he only gave her; the comforting embrace; it was all for her. It was never about Zelda. It's was never _just_ for the quest. "I'm so stupid… how could I have not known?" She stared at the dirt on her hands and pushed back more confused tears. "How can I tell him I know? How can I handle it? How can _he_ handle it? Is it true?"

She sat on the ground, curled up like a small child, and contemplated the whole ordeal. After all the time she spent with Link, wasn't she able to read his emotions? Then why couldn't she read his supposed love for her? And Zelda… hadn't she hinted at their relationship? It wasn't making any sense; if the fortune-teller was right, then why were all the signs pointing the other way? Yesterday Link said he only liked her, not loved her. There was no way any of this could be real. The kiss was a mistake, and so was this false prophet.

But the fortune-teller…

Midna stood up and shook the dirt from her skirts, feeling more confused than ever. She may be lost, but there was no way she was going to resolve this issue by sitting on the dirty ground. After a deep breath, she pushed the hair out of her eyes and started into the dark tavern, a strange fear tightening around her heart.

The tavern was dark, and there were a few customers milling around and chatting with Telma. The robust bar maid looked over at the princess and smiled politely, as if she knew who this was. Midna nodded back and looked around the dank room. She found Link was over in a corner, talking softly to Shad. Her heart skipped a beat as they looked up.

Midna blushed as they waved for her to come over. For a brief moment, she felt as if she should run in the other direction. The fortune-teller, no matter how wrong, had sewn a fear into her that she couldn't ignore. She sat down next to Shad at the small table and avoided Link's gaze. There was no way she could look into his deep eyes… not just yet.

"Um… hello, I'm Shad. You must be Midalia, correct?" The young man held out his hand and Midna shook it politely, trying not to show that she knew him already. As Midna let go of his hand, she noticed that there was a strange air that permeated the bar. It was as if Link and Shad had been discussing something she wasn't allowed to know.

"Hello, Shad." She spoke coolly and politely to him, all the while avoiding Link. She couldn't look at him still. She just _couldn't._ "Have you and Link talked?"

"Oh yes!" Shad reached into a small bag of his and pulled out a few notes. "I have to go check some of my books back at home, but I think I have the information you need." He pushed his glasses back onto his nose as he reviewed the notes. "Do you want me to meet with you two tomorrow?"

"Actually," Link spoke, clearing his throat, "if you could come and see us tonight that would be better. If there is the chance that they appear on a full moon, we'd need to leave soon. There's a full moon in only four days time." He tried looking over at Midna, but her eyes were glued to the table, as if entranced by something else. He frowned, feeling confused. Link had noticed that there was something bothering her the moment she walked in, but she was keeping it to herself. Just like Midna.

"That's right…" Shad thought silently for a second and chewed his lip. "Okay. I guess I can come by the inn this evening, if that's alright? I'll bring everything I think I have on the sages. There isn't too much written, but I'm sure that'll be enough for you."

"Absolutely." Link smiled for a moment, as if concocting some devious plan. He tried to catch Midna's gaze again, but she was still studying the floor. What was wrong with her? "Zelda will be with us; she's helping us a great deal with this quest and she should know the information as well. Is that fine with you that she's there?"

Shad's face turned bright red and he looked for a moment as if he couldn't breathe. "Um…" His voice popped suddenly and his glasses slid farther down his nose; it was the shock of being able to meet the beautiful princess Zelda in person. Link forced back a laugh as Shad stumbled to his feet, knocking over his chair in the process and looking like a young foal.

"I… Um… Well… I guess. Yes." Shad picked up a mug and put it into his bag, obviously in a trance. He shuffled away from the table. "I'll be there later…" With that he walked out of the tavern, stumbling over people, table, chairs, and even Telma's cat. When he closed the tavern door, Link finally let himself laugh.

"What was that all about?" Midna, momentarily forgetting the fortune-teller, looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

Link wiped away a few tears from laughing so hard. He took a few deep breaths and let himself look over at Midna. "Telma told me yesterday that Shad had a crush on Zelda."

Midna sighed and rolled her eyes. She gave him the most evil glare she could, hoping that would be enough to reprimand him. He shouldn't tease people like that. Not only was it not like him, but it wasn't very nice. The fortune-teller was _wrong_ about Link, there was no way they could fall in love. None at all. "You're not going to crush his dreams, are you?"

He leaned back in his chair and looked confused for a moment. "Well, I hope not. Hopefully, I can make his dreams come true." He shrugged slightly, as if trying to push off her sinister stare. It didn't seem to be working.

"What?" Midna started, and for a moment, the world around her faded away into a fuzzy blur. What did he mean by that? If he wasn't trying to keep Zelda to himself, then…

"Well, if I can get them to agree to dinner or something, he might be happy. It might even turn into something else." Link smiled slightly, proud of playing matchmaker for a day. Shad deserved someone like Zelda. "I think that Zelda might take a liking to him."

Midna looked as though she couldn't breathe. Her face was turning a funny shade of red and she was struggling to keep her breath. Link was concerned for a moment, until she managed to get a few words out. "But I thought… well that… _you_ loved her."

Link jerked, surprised by that comment. "Who? Zelda?"

"Yes." Midna looked away her heart skipping too many beats. If Link admitted to not loving Zelda, then the fortune-teller would have been right. And there would be _love_ between them… Midna grabbed her chest and tried to continue breathing. He _had_ to love her. Slowly, her ribcage began to hurt, was something wrong?

He made a face somewhere between confusion and laughter. "No. She's a great friend, but nothing more than that." There was an awkward pause as Link watched Midna's face turn pale, and her eyes meet his. She looked either close to being sick, or close to fainting. "Midna, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Midna shifted the fabric around her and found the courage to look into Link's eyes again. There she found comfort and ease from the ache of surprise in her chest. Why hadn't she ever noticed it before? "Can I talk to you about something?"

He blushed and looked away. He knew that something had to come out into the open finally. The kiss was going to, undoubtedly change their relationship forever. "I know."

"Link… I… the kiss?"

They couldn't look at each other for a few, long minutes. "I'm sorry. It's just… you're so beautiful and wonderful and so many other things. I couldn't help myself." He blushed and buried his face into his mug, wondering if he could take her shocked expression any longer. It was burning a painful hole into his heart. "I know you want to hurt me now, and that's okay. I deserve it."

"Link? Is there something more…?" Midna was afraid to ask, her heat was twisting in a hundred different ways, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could handle the suspense. What he had just said touched her soul, and she felt it weave into his own soul. She knew that he was getting at something else, but she had to hear it for herself: Yes or No?

"Yes." He paused and looked into his mug. There were inner-demons he was fighting, but he seemed to be winning the battle. "I've always done everything for everyone else… and just for once I did something for myself… and you know what? I liked it. No, I loved it." He looked up inter her fire-red eyes, his eyes filled with resolve. "I'm tired of being selfless and putting others before myself. I want something for me. Midna, I want to tell you: I love you."


	12. Epilogue

**Ill Met at Midnight**

_Epilogue_

- - -

"_What?_"

The guard nodded, a hint of fear in his eyes. The princess was normally docile, but if someone pushed the right buttons: Boom! The whole world was bound to explode. "We searched every inch of Castle Town, but all we found was this." He handed her a folded piece of parchment with a small glass shard tied to it.

Zelda nearly choked on her breath at the sight of the mirror shard, but felt a strange sense of satisfaction as she untied the letter.

"What is it?" The young man next to her looked at the letter in her hand. "I know that hand writing; it's Link's." Shad looked up at the princess, confused. "What is this? I thought they were to go on the quest to find the Aurora Crown."

She smiled and shook her head. "They were… I guess there was a change in fate." She looked down and read the short letter.

_Princess Zelda:_

_Thank you for all that you've done for us, but I don't think we'll be going on that quest any time soon. We head south now. Please send our apologies to Shad for not meeting with him. And tell the Great Sages to shove it. _

_Sincerely: Midna and Link_

_PS: Please don't look for us._

"I hadn't planned on it." Zelda smiled as she handed the letter to Shad. So, this was their ending? Or their beginning? It didn't seem to matter, as long as they were with one another. They finally got all the gunk out of their system and out into the open where it could breathe and blossom into true love. There was a shout of surprise suddenly, and she looked over at Shad, who had a shocked expression on his face.

"The Princess of Twilight?" He sat down and looked confused as he handed the letter back to the princess. "She was the Princess of Twilight?"

Zelda laughed. "You can't put much past a book-worm like you." She sat down next to him. "Midna helped Link often on his quest, after all they went through, it wouldn't be unheard of for them to fall in love." Pause. "Now you know."

"I guess… but now what? What are they going to do?" Shad looked out the window and shook his head. It seemed illogical for them to just run away without any thought to the future or what came next. It seemed very unlike Link.

"That's the beauty of love. You're not supposed to know what comes next… it just comes…" Zelda smiled again and stood up and touched his shoulder. "Enough worrying about them, they know what they're doing. But, I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat."

Shad fainted.

- - -

"Do you think she'll come?" Midna's arms were wrapped tightly around Link's waist as they raced across Hyrule Field. She felt so safe and comfortable wrapped around his body, like that was where she always belonged. What had taken her so long to accept him?

Link shook his head. "No. She might look for us in a few years…" There was a small pause and a sudden feeling of discomfort and fear. "Are you sure you want to come with me? It's alright for your kingdom that you don't return?"

She nodded, her fire locks curling around his face in the wind. "My younger brother was always a better ruler than I would ever be. It's time he has his place." Midna tightened her grip and placed a small kiss on the nape of his neck. "Besides, I belong with you, Link. No where else, and don't try to tell me otherwise."

He laughed. "I know better."

From there it was only a week's ride to the sandy shores of the unknown.


End file.
